AmaR y QuereR
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto! ENTREN Y LEAN!
1. Cap 1: Naruto Uzumaki

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Prefasio**

**Cap 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

_____________________PREFASIO___________________

--¿Estas seguro que esto es lo mejor? – dije segura de si misma, pero sabiendo que por dentro estaba más que triste.

--_claro… tu estarás lejos de mi… amor de lejos… amor de pend-sarse… lo siento Sakura, pero aquí termino, este es el final de nuestra historia… --_ esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche, seguidas por un "bict.. bict.." que suena después de que alguien cuelga el teléfono.

--¿Sakura? Hija, ¿estás bien? -- me pregunto la conocida voz de mi padre.

--claro papá, solo echaba un último vistazo a mi habitación, creo que la extrañare – dije de nuevo tratando de sonar segura, no quería flaquear y menos frente a mi padre.

--bueno, solo venia a avisarte que el carro ya está listo para salir. – y sin más salió del cuarto vació.

--ya bajo. -- dije mientras tomaba un bolso y salía.

Después de un callado viaje a el aeropuerto, tomamos el avión que nos llevaría a nuestro destino: Tokio. Mi padre era dueño de una cadena de hospitales de nivel mundial, de hecho, era la mejor. Además de ser un glorioso medico, Takumi Haruno, yo fui criada solamente por él, mi madre murió minutos después de yo haber nacido, y ahora de ella solamente tengo una foto, y su nombre, Sakura, lo llevo en honor a ella y también ese fue su ultimo deseo.

Bueno, la mayoría de las personas que la conocieron dicen que soy idéntica a ella, a excepción de mis ojos.

Tengo el cabello de un color rosa pastel, es muy raro, pero es una de sus herencias, en cambio mis ojos son de un color verde jade, esos son por parte de mi padre. Físicamente no hay mucho que decir, soy de estatura normal, y bueno, tengo que aceptarlo, tengo buena figura, gracias a todo el ejercicio que diariamente hago y a una "sana alimentación"

Después de más de 15 horas de vuelo, llegamos a Tokio e igualmente tomamos un carro que ya nos esperamos para ir a nuestra nueva casa.

Después de 20 minutos en carro, entramos a una zona residencial, todas las casas eran enormes y mostrando una fachada que dejaba con la boca abierta, la mayoría tenían estacionados mínimo 3 coches de agencia; eran todas unas mansiones.

El coche se aparco en una de esas grandes viviendas.

Era una casa grande, toda rodeada por un inmenso jardín, y la casa estaba en el centro, un edificio de 2 pisos, al entrar había un recibidor, enfrente unas enormes escaleras de mármol al igual que todos los pisos, del lado derecho estaba una enorme sala decorada con muebles de cuero negro, todas las paredes eran blancas, y los muebles variaban entre grises y negros, en la sala también había un gran ventanal de puerta corrediza que iba a dar a al jardín, donde había un pequeño lago tipo japonés.

Del lado izquierdo había un enorme comedor y una perta que muy seguramente daba a la cocina. Debajo de los corredores de la planta alta había 3 puertas, una daba a una biblioteca mientras que la segunda a un despacho. Mientras que la del medio era un medio baño.

En la segunda planta no había mucho, subiendo las escaleras, había un corredor, de ahí se dividían en 4 habitaciones, 2 principales, y 2 un poco más pequeñas, cada una con su baño.

Corrí a la parte alta y entre a mi habitación, estaba del lado derecho, y daba al frente de la casa, al igual que la de mi padre, pero del lado izquierdo, las demás serian para invitados u otra cosa.

--_bueno, no está mal. – _pensé después de vislumbrar mi habitación, era de un tono beige y muebles tintos, era perfecta y casi igual a la anterior. Una cama matrimonial, un tocador, una pc, un librero; también había un balcón muy grande, y había una pequeña sala, y 2 puertas: mi closet y el baño.

Algo me dijo que no iba a ser tan malo el haber viajado, y sobre todo me llamaba la atención ese Instituto al que tenía que asistir. Aunque solo conocía a una persona, iba a ser divertido, y eso me alegraba mucho, después de todo, ella era Sakura Haruno.

____________ CAP1: NARUTO UZUMAKI _______________

Después de dar los últimos retoques a la habitación, la pobre pelirosa había terminado cansada y tirada sobre su cama, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y no había comido nada en el día a excepción de un jugo de naranja y un plato de frutas que le habían dado durante el vuelo.

--señorita Sakura, su padre le llama para bajar a comer.

--gracias Seri, ya voy –decía acomodándose para bajar a comer.

--Sakura! Tienes que comer, sabes que…

--que la alimentación es la base de una buena salud – dijo sonando como su padre mientras abría la silla para sentarse a comer.

--bien! Esa es mi hija! – decía en un tono de orgullo.

-- nee.. Papá, ya sabes si estoy matriculada en el Seishun Yondaime?

--si, Tsunade me habló hace horas, dice que está muy contenta de tener una alumna como tu en su escuela.

-- Entonces espero que no sea como Naruto me dijo.

--mmm, te advierto, no la hagas enojar, porque la señora tiene su carácter…

--haha, si, Jiraya ya no los dejo muy claro… -- dijo entre risas la chica.

--hablando de Jiraya, nos ha invitado a una cena, es una cena de negocios, así que no te obligare a ir.

-- pero si quiero ir, además es seguro que hay este Naruto, después de todo, no lo he visto en 3 años!

--cierto, ustedes 2 eran muy buenos amigos. Bueno, te veré luego, hoy tengo que ir el hospital. Nos vemos al rato.

El resto de la tarde había pasado volando, sakura había salido de compras, aun tenía que comprar útiles escolares nuevos y otras cosas que iba a ocupar para el instituto, y decidiéndose por cual era el más apropiado, al igual que uno que otro encargo que tenia de su padre. Y tampoco pudo faltar algo para su closet y su colección de accesorios.

Después de regresar de nuevo a casa, subió a su habitación a arreglarse para la cena formal, había escogido un vestido, después de todo era gala

Portaba un vestido tinto extraple vino tinto que desde el borde superior bajaba pedrería hasta perderse en un solo hilo en la parte izquierda de su cadera, donde el vestido se volvía ampón y llegaba hasta las rodillas acompañado de unas zapatillas plateadas, el cabello suelto con un boche de pedrería tinto adornando su cabello rosa lacio y largo con terminaciones en ondas.

--Hermosa – le dijo su padre mientras la esperaba que terminara de pasar todas las escaleras.

-- solo lo dices porque soy tu hija… -- con una sonrisa le decía mientras veía al hombre, tenía 38 años, cabello negro y largo, de un liso brillante y unas penetrantes gemas jades por ojos, una piel de porcelana, las mujeres lo encontraban bastante atractivo, y a pesar de centenares de propuestas, tanto de reconocidas doctoras, hasta enfermeras arrastradas, jamás había aceptado alguna. Iba de traje negro y corbata tinta, después de todo, su hija era su acompañante.

--En ese caso tengo la hija más hermosa

--bueno, eso tal vez y si XD

--vanidosa – le decía mientras ambos subían al coche del mayor.

--bueno, después de todo, soy tu hija…

El camino paso ameno entre pláticas, risas, y uno que otro juego. Takumi había sido el encargado de cuidarla, y la conocía perfectamente, y a pesar de su cansado trabajo, siempre tenía tiempo para ella y alguna que otra actividad familiar.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en la mansión, había bastantes mesas, música ligera para ambientar el lugar, así como camareros por todas partes ofreciendo bebida y bocadillos. Era todo un evento.

--Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – decía un rubio ojiazul que corría a la recién llegada pelirosa.

--Naruto, ya veo que no has cambiado nada. –decía riendo.

--hoo, buenas noches señor Haruno, y bienvenido. Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

-- lo mismo digo Naruto, sabes dónde está Jiraya?

--esta en la sala. – dijo aciendo referencia al lugar, y viendo como se iba el mayor—nee, Sakura-chan, y vienen de vacaciones?

-- no Naruto, nos venimos a quedar.

--¿encerio? Que bien!!! – lanzandose sobre el cuello de la chica – oye, y vas a ir al Yondaime?

--si, Tsunade-sama me dijo que podría entrar sin importar que estemos a medio semestre.

--waa!! Que bien, de ves en cuando oba-chan puede ser muy buena.

--haha [ n.n´u] me alegra estar aquí, hace como 3 años que no te veía. Desde que te fuiste de Alemania, te extrañaba mucho.

--yo también te extrañaba Sakura-chan!

Sakura y Naruto habían sido mejores amigos desde los 10 años, cuando Naruto había llegado a Alemania, y al ser Jiraya amigo cercano a la familia Haruno, habían pasado 3 años muy cerca, además de compartir todas sus clases, y pasatiempos. Naruto era el hijo primogénito de Yondaime, un reconocido maestro que enseñaba en la institución que su abuelo había fundado. Aunque también se llevaba muy bien con el esposo de su tía, Jiraya.

El era un chico rubio de ojos azules bastante imperativo, ruidoso de sobremanera, y había que aceptarlo, bastante atractivo. Para la ocasión estaba enfundado en un traje negro y corbata naranja.

--Sakura, mañana será increíble, te presentare a todos mis amigos, bueno también hay unas chicas bastante divertidas, de seguro y te caerán bien, fuera de eso, también hay unas odiosas que hartan, pero igual, espero y que no te lleves con ellas, porque son unas… malas personas. –decia el chico a mil palabras por segundo – bueno, también hay un puesto de ramen! Si! Ya veras, te llevare a come hay en el primer almuerzo, tu sabes! El ramen es lo mejor!

--etto… ¿qué es el ramen, Naruto?

--QUUEEE? Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo que no conoces el ramen? Es la mejor comida que pueda haber. El viejo de la escuela lo hace increíble! No te arrepentirás. Oye, ¿por cierto, donde se están quedando? Si vas a vivir supongo que ya tienen casa.

-- etto, pues mi papá compro una casa en Konoha.

--Deveras? Yo también vivo hay – gritando de la emoción – bueno, a decir verdad hay también vive la mayoría de la clase.

-- wow… pues vi unas casas muy bonitas cerca. Oye, y donde está el Yondaime?

-- ésta en la entrada de Konoha. Esta justo enfrente la entrada. ¿En qué grupo te asignaron?

--en el 408.

-- eso no es casualidad, eso se llama Tsunade-oba-chan.

--si, me lo imaginaba, tu estas en ese grupo

La reunión corría amena, entre pláticas, chistes y bromas, se contaron todo lo que hicieron durante esos 3 años que habían estado separados, ese era Naruto Uzumaki, la persona que ella consideraba su mejor amigo y único incondicional.

No término muy tarde, después de todo, el siguiente día era laboral y había que ir tanto al instituto, como a la empresa.


	2. Cap2: Class 407 y 408

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 2: Class 407 y 408**

Era una mañana fresca, demasiada fresca se podría decir, la primavera no tardaría más de un mes y medio para llegar, pero las ventiscas frescas de los primeros días de febrero aun estaban presentes.

Una ola de aire se escapo por las rosadas cortinas de aquel balcón, y llegando hasta la cama de aquella habitación, incluso logro jugar con los rosados cabellos de la chica que aun dormía plácidamente en las colchas igualmente rosadas de la cama.

Un leve escalofrió hizo presencia en la chica, seguido por un despertador, un odioso despertador que día a día se colaba en sus sueños y los difuminaba hasta el momento en que abría perezosamente los ojos.

Vio el reloj que descansaba en su pequeña mesa de noche, las 6:45 AM; salió de la cama, tomo inconscientemente una toalla y de su closet saca algunas prendas y sin más entro al baño.

45 minutos más tarde salió portando el uniforme de la honorable institución. Una falda rojo quemado llegando a vino tinto corta , acompañado por un chaleco-saco de mangas largas negro con contornos amarillos con una SY grabado con hilos dorados enmarcados en un elegante contorno, una corbata tinta y unas calcetas blancas a cuarto de pie. [entre la rodilla y el tobillo xD ]

El cabello lo llevaba suelto, era largo, le llegaba cerca de media espalda en capas y grafiadlo [solo 2 capas, la primera llegaba a los hombros, mientras que la segunda caía a media espalda y terminaba en punta o pico]

Después de un ameno desayuno salió de la casa llevando su mochila, subió al carro de su padre y tomaron camino hasta llegar a la institución.

Konoha era un residencial privado que estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, era una zona muy tranquila y cómoda, el centro no quedaba a mas de 10 minutos en coche, asiéndola una zona muy cotizada y cara, donde solo podía vivir la élite de Tokio.

El Seishun Yondaime estaba a la salida de Konoha, pero por el lado del bosque, era una construcción enorme, centrada en el bosque

Llegar al instituto no era muy complicado, un juego de arcos marcando el nombre, y el logo en la unión de ambos. Después de la construcción, quedaba el estacionamiento, y por ultimo un gran edificio, formaba un hexágono, en el estaban aulas, talleres, laboratorios y bibliotecas con 4 pisos en total, en la parte paralela a los arcos, pero del otro lado del hexágono estaban las canchas y aéreas deportivas. En centro del edificio había un parque, con árboles y bancas y mesas en conjunto de un kiosco donde vendían todo tipo de alimentos, creando un pequeño invernadero-comedor en el centro de las aulas. y recubierto por vitrales en el techo. En conjunto el hexágono medía un promedio de 100 metros por lado, creando un perfecto hexágono regular gigante.

En la zona había muchos árboles, después de todo ya estaba situado en el bosque.

--Aquí está bien papá. – le dijo cuando ya estaban en los arcos – nos vemos después, te quiero.

-- yo también, y pórtate bien – le dijo despidiéndose para continuar su marcha.

Al lugar entraban decenas de coches, todos muy llamativos y a simple vista caros, y uno que otro estúdiate entraba caminando, pero era un número sumamente reducido.

--_Creo que será mejor traer un coche a partir de mañana. –_pendo, y si, era algo muy cierto.

Sin más, se dirigió al hexágono, su padre y la directora ya habían confirmado todo, pero aun así ella tendría que pasar a la oficina.

* * *

--Naruto, hoy si hiciste la tarea, verdad? –--Kiba, no había tarea –respondió seguro.

--Claro que había dobe, tenias que resolver las páginas de la lección 34 de algebra.

-QUUEE? Teme pásamelas! Por favor! hoy llega Sakura y no puedo permitir que me vea haciendo el ridículo!! Por favor! y te invito un tazón de ramen! – decía añorando el pobre rubio.—le gritaba el pobre rubio a un chico de tez blanca, y cabellos negros azulados y ojos azabache. Todos vestían el uniforme escolar, que era un pantalón negro, playera blanca y un saco negro a manga larga estilo traje, con perfiles amarillos y el logo del instituto al costado izquierdo, acompañado por una corbata tinta un poco floja.

--quien es Sakura? – volvió a hablar el castaño.

-- es una amiga que acaba de llegar ayer de Alemania, y entrara a esta clase. –dijo tranquilamente mientras copeaba las respuestas del libro del pelinegro.

--Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, como amaneciste amor? – Llegaba una pelirroja que se acercaba a besar –succionar su garganta – al pelinegro.

--Karin! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy con mis amigos! –decia molesto.

--Pero Sasuke-kun… -- decía mientras se alejaba haciendo un puchero.

--a ver, jóvenes, por favor tomen su lugar y empecemos… --decía tranquilamente un peli plateado que entraba al aula. Mientras que todos tomaban sus respectivos lugares. Eran bancas para 2 personas en forma de gradas [ igual que en la academia ninja]

--Kakashi-sensei!! Es un milagro! Un completo milagro! – decía el ajizal

--ahora que pasa Naruto? – dijo en el mismo tono.

--es que ha llegado temprano, por lo regular siempre llega después de media clase.

--pués veras… si hoy no llegaba temprano, Tsunade me despediría, cosa que no me conviene, yo podría vivir muy bien en un bosque tras los senderos de la vida, pero Pekkun pide de comer, incluso a veces pienso que habla.

--ya sabía que llegara temprano tenía que ver por algo mayor ¬¬ -- dijo el rubio.

--mmm. Como sea, tengo que darles una información que me acaba de dar Tsunade-sama, se va a escoger un equipo de porristas, habrá audiciones a partir de mañana. Ha y lo olvidaba, hay una chica que se incorpora a partir de hoy. Puedes pasar Sakura. –dijo mientras entraba con un gotita, aun no imaginaba como había podido olvidar tal detalle, la había tenido cerca de 15 minutos esperando afuera.

--gracias

--ella es Sakura Haruno, viene de Alemania y espero que la traten bien. Puedes sentarte con Hyuuga –dijo señalando la penúltima banca de la hilera derecha.

_-- wow, que rápido, minimo espera poder presentarme o algo. U –_ pensó con una gotita de nuevo _– que profesor tan más… extraño? _

--Como decía, todas las que quieran pueden hacer admisión, después de todo se ocupan porristas para animar un equipo, este es el nuevo proyecto de la escuela y Shizune estará a cargo – continuo el profesor, y la mayoría de las chicas están incluso apuntando los datos par hacer la audición,

--Hola Sakura, soy Hinata Hyuuga, pero puedes decirme Hinata – la saludo la chica que tenia al lado en voz apenas escuchable. Era una chica de ojos color perla como la luna, y un largo y ondulado cabello negro azulado. Tenía un tez muy blanca y pálida, y un ligero rubor natural cubría sus pómulos.

--Sakura Haruno, pero igual Sakura está bien. _Baya, creo que debe ser una chica tímida, pero igual me cae muy bien: espera, Hyuuga, donde he escuchado ese apellido…._– dijo sonriendo –oye, por casualidad eres la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga?

--etto… si, conoces a mi padre? – pregunto tímidamente

--El es el dueño de una gran compañía de tecnología avanzada en aparatos médicos. Es una compañía muy grande, pero su mayor auge lo tiene en Europa y América.

--si, es por eso que aquí son muy pocos los que saben.

--si, mi padre y tu padre tienen un contrato para sus nuevas invenciones tecnológicas.

--creo que sabes mucho del teme.

--es que acostumbro mucho a visitar de vez en cuando el trabajo de mi padre y ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

-- entonces tu seres la hija de Takumi Haruno, el gran medico y dueño de Haruno Hosp.?

-- mmm, la misma – dijo embozando una sonrisa divertida – pero me da gusto conocerte. Después de todo aun no conozco a nadie en este país.

-- a mí también me alegra. Sakura-chan.

La mañana había pasado muy amena, Hinata ayudaba a ponerse al día a la pelirosa, sobre todo con las tareas. Se habían llevado muy bien a pesar de apenas haberse conocido, y eso era raro, ya que la Hyuuga no era de las personas que socializaba con todo mundo.

--bueno chicos, recuerden hacer la tarea, mañana empezaremos con los proyectos del semestre. Pueden salir al receso. Nos vemos mañana.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, Sakura se fue con Hinata, y se sentaron junto a un Pelirrojo y 2 castaños.

-- Chicos ella es Sakura, Sakura, el es mi primo, Neji –decía mientras hacia referencia a un castaño de pelo largo, tomado con una liga antes de llegar a las puntas, sus ojos eran del mismo que Hinata, y su tez un poco más bronceada. Era bastante atractivo –El es Gaara – esta vez era un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, que al igual que el anterior era muy bien parecido. – y ella es la novia de mi primo y una de mis mejores amigas, Tenten – decía refiriéndose a una chia de ojos y cabello cafés, tez blanca y muy bonita, su cabello lo llevaba atado en 2 colitas bajas, y de cada una de ellas un rol bajaba hasta debajo de sus pechos.

--mucho gusto – decían todos al mismo tiempo.

-- hola, creo que llego tarde… -- decía un pelinegro de coleta y ojos negros. – hola Sakura

--hola…_etto… como se llama?_

_--_mi nombre es Shikamaru, también voy en el 408.

--mucho gusto Shikamaru.

--Hola Shika – decía una chica rubia que se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios del chico.

--Amor… mira ella es Sakura Haruno, es nueva, entro a nuestro curso.

--Haruno.. me suena conocido…

--bueno, Sakura, vamos por nuestro almuerzo? –le pregunto Hinata.

--Claro.. – ambas se dirigieron a un despacho, donde atendía una señora.

--hola niñas, que van a desayunar hoy? – les preguntaba amablemente la señora.

--Un jugo de naranja y un bionico*, por favor. – pidió la pelinegra.

-- a mi me trae otro bionico y un licuado de fresa. –dijo la pelirrosa.

--enseguida los traigo.

--Sakura-chan! Como estas? –llego casi gritando por atrás de la chica un rubio ojiazul.

--Naru-baka! Me asustaste!!!

--bueno, bueno, pero cálmate, no te baya a dar Tsunamitis! – pero lo único que gano fue un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. – y que, te gusto el instituto?

--si, es muy bueno.

--Oye, y ya tienes con quien almorzar?

--si, de hecho estoy en la mesa de Hinata.

--¿Hinata? – pregunto el rubio haciendo memoria, pero no recordaba haber visto a ninguna Hinata por la escuela, y decir eso de el era bastante, ya que él y su grupo era del "típico grupo de Sex-Simbol que toda escuela tiene y todas las chicas babean por ellos"

-- si, Hinata. –decía la pelirosa señalando a la chica que tenía a su lado.

--aaa, Hinata Hyuga. –decía mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza – bueno, pues en todo caso, pueden ir a comer a nuestra mesa, es la de aquel lado – dijo señalando la mesa que estaba justo en medio de todo el lugar.

-- Hola Na-Naruto… --dijo un poco roja, cosa que no paso des apesivido por la pelirosa.

--gracias por la invitación Naruto, tal vez otra ocasión damos una vuelta.

--pero puedes comer con nosotros cuando quieras… -- dijo de nuevo la Hyuuga, pero esta vez había sonado más segura que la primera vez que hablo. _Es un hecho, ni siquiera me hacía en el mapa. _

_--_mmm… tomare la oferta, pero tal vez otro día. Nos vemos Saku-chan, Hina-chan.

* * *

--Porque tardas tardaste tanto Naruto? – dijo el castaño, que siempre era el encargado de las preguntas. Mientras que el rubio tomaba lugar en la mesa. Donde solo estaban ellos 3.

-- me tope con Saku-chan y Hina-chan.

--Con quien?

--con Sakura, y Hinata, baka!

--Quien es ¿Hinata? – pregunto el castaño de nuevo, era un hecho, Hinata pertenecía a una familia millonaria, pero en el oriente no era muy conocida, pero estaban viviendo en Japón debido a que la madre de Hinata era de allí, y ahí quería seguir viviendo. Aunque constantemente viajaban a Francia, lugar donde estaba la casa principal de la familia.

--Hyuuga – dijo el rubio.

--Hinata Hyuuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, un poderoso magnate empresario y dueño de Hyuuga Corp. La más grande empresa a nivel mundial de tecnología médica. – el pelinegro hablo.

--y tu como sabes todo eso teme?

-- si tus narices estuvieran un poco más metidas en las cuestiones empresariales, te darias cuenta de eso. Y no me digas teme, dobe.

-- pero como sea; Haruno es bastante candente… --dijo el castaño mirando desvergonzadamente las piernas de la chica. Comentario que simplemente fue ignorado por sus 2 compañeros.

--Sasuke-kun!

--de nuevo tu Karin! – dijo viendo llegar a todo un pelotón de chicas y tomaban lugar en la mesa.

--bueno, después de todo soy tu Novia, no?

* * *

--wow! No lo puedo creer! Naruto las invito a comer a su mesa! –hablo una castaña que se acerco a las chicas poco después de que el rubio las dejara, pero había escuchado toda la conversación.

-- eso es muy grande? –pregunto Sakura que aun no entendía nada.

--pues mi querida Sakura, Naruto es uno de los chicos más guapos y más populares de todo el Yondaime, claro, junto a Kiba y Sasuke, comer con ellos significa una puerta a la popularidad total.

--Entonces todas esas chicas con las más populares? –pregunto asiendo referencia a las 8 chicas que estaban en la misma mesa.

--no! Ellas son Karin y seguidoras, la pelirroja es Karin, la zorra mayor de la escuela, se supone que es la novia de Sasuke, y las demás son tontas cabezas huecas y plásticas.

--oO… ya voy entendiendo… -- y si ya había captado la situación.

Su mejor amigo era uno de los más populares, además, había hecho un gran descubrimiento, a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, y había algunas zorras mosqueando a su mejor amigo.

Sakura no era de las chicas que se moría por estar entre los populares, y mucho menos acosaba a los hombres ni nada por el estilo.

--oigan, van a perder todo el almuerzo paradas, o van a desayunar? –pregunto otro chico.

El resto del almuerzo también paso muy ameno, Temari y Shikamaru habían estado discutiendo por un problema de matemáticas. Neji y Tenten comían tranquilamente, y Hinata y Sakura ayudaban a Gaara a elegir las cosas para la fiesta de San Valentín.

--¿entonces en el gimnasio no se puede? –pregunto la oji-luna

--no, el día anterior habría partido, y no se puede en ese lugar. –hablo en pelirrojo, después de todo, el era el encargado de todas las organizaciones escolares, siendo el vice-presidente del comité de estudiantes.

--etto, Sakura, no te gustaría unirte al cómite? –

-- pero yo? Si aun soy nueva.

-- no importa, hace falta gente, y desde principio del año estamos buscando.

--Sakura, esa sería una estupenda idea! Incluso tu podrías ser la presidenta, creo que eres la más apta para este puesto – dijo una recién llegada a la escena.

-- pero Tsunade-sama…

-- Pero nada Sakura, además tu siempre has sido muy organizada. Y ya te llevas bien con el comité. Desde hoy, Sakura tomara el puesto de vice-presidenta del comité y Gaara presidente. Nos vemos chicos. – y como llego se fue. Y no falto mucho para que una campana sonara, la cual marcaba el reinicio de las horas de clases.

-- nos vemos en la tarde. – y sin más se despidieron para reiniciar sus clases.

* * *

La clase 408 se había dirigido al teatro, pues ese día les tocaban artes y la maestra los había llamado ahí. Todos estaban sentados en las primeras sillas mientras que la profesora estaba en el escenario.

--chicos habrán sus libros en la página 48, vamos a comenzar con la lección de hoy. Nos toca habla de Teatro. Por favor comience a leer Nara. – comenzó rápidamente la profesora que impartía la clase de Arte. La profesora Kurenai.

-- El teatro es la rama del arte escénico relacionada con la actuación, que representa historias frente a una audiencia usando una combinación de discurso, gestos, escenografía, música, sonido y espectáculo…

--muy bien, hasta ahí, muchas gracias. Durante este mes trabajaremos con este tema, y vamos a desarrollar la de "_Un Paseo Para Recordar_" de_Nicholas Sparks__. _No es originalmente una obra, pero se trata de que ustedes hagan los diálogos. Quiero que todos lean la novela, pero por ahorita vamos a improvisar algo. Levante su mano quien ha leído la novela? –pero ningún chico la levanto.

--entonces creo que será mejor. Uzumaki, deje de platicar y padre al frente, por favor.

-- no es justo, yo no estaba platicando.

--considérelo como un punto extra a su calificación Uzumaki. Hyuuga, pase al frente por favor. Ambos actuaran una escena de la novela. – los 3 se dirigieron detrás del telón, donde había una pequeña sala y la profesora les explico unas cosas y le dio libretos. Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos cuando el telón se abrío:

* * *

--He estado pensando en estos últimos meses—dijo el rubio con un tono serío.

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala, tomados de la mano, mientras leían un libro negro que actuaba como una biblia.

--yo también he pensado en ellos –aseguró la pelinegra..

--tu sabias desde el primer día de la clase de miss Garber que yo iba a hacer el papel en la obra, ¿no es cierto? Cuando me miraste y sonreíste. – ella sonrio.

--sí – dijo segura.

--y cuando te pdí que me acompañaras al baile y me hiciste prometer que no me enamoraría de ti, sabias muy bien que eso pasaría, ¿no es cierto? – Hinata tenía un brillo travieso en la mirada, pero solo fue vivible para su compañero, ya que los otros estaban a varios metros.

--Si—volvió a hablar.

--¿y cómo lo sabías? – se encogió de hombros

--cuando te dije que rezaría por ti – habló por fin – ¿a qué creías que me refería? –hablo Hinata.

Después de eso, el telón cerro, habían actuado muy bien, aunque casi nadie entendió, solo ellos 2, que la maestra les había explicado todo.

**Aquí les dejo este capi,**

**Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Fue actualización rápida. **

**Uuu… hoy me entro inspiración NaruHina **

**Y en el próximo capi también va a ver algo XD**

**Actualizare lo más rápido que pueda.**

**También planeo subir esa novela.**

**Haré una adaptación, ya estoy buscando como.**

**[ la que ya la haya leído debe saber que es una novela genialisima **

**A mí me encanto; pero les hare una adaptación SasuSaku**

**Para las amantes de esta pareja]**

**Nos vemos…**

**MaGy-Souh**


	3. Cap 3: Carrera

**Declaimer: **Naruto® NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer Cap 3: Carrera**

-- Vamos! Vamos! Dense prisa! Ya tienen 10 minutos de retardo! – gritaba una pelinegra energética – donde están los demás?

-- Aun están en los vestidores Anko-sensei – decía una peliroja

Todos se encontraban en una pista de correr [Las que son ovaladas y miden regularmente 400 metros] con el uniforme de deportes, que consistía en un shorts o shorts-falda en el caso de las mujeres color vino tinto y una polera blanca con contorno vino en cuello y mangas, y claro, con el signo dorado de la institución a la altura del pecho izquierdo.

Esa clase era el agrado de muchos, ya que la sensei siempre ponía competencias entre equipos, y además esos eran puntos para la calificación final.

5 minutos después ya que habían llegado todos, la clase daba inicio.

--bien chicos, es hora de empezar. Todos ya saben cómo es la dinámica de mis clases, pero lo repetiré para Haruno. Me gusta que los alumnos trabajen en equipo, así como también la competitividad. Por lo tanto así es como se trabaja en esta clase. Esta ocasión formaran equipos de 4 para jugar carreras de relevos.

--Carreras de relevos? – preguntaron todos, por lo regular las pruebas de la sensei consistían en cosas diferentes, más de resistencia, incluso cada año hacia una excursión para dar clases de sobrevivencia en el medio natural.

--si, lo más seguro es que ya las conozcan, serán 400 metros, 100 por corredor, los equipos tendrán 2 personas de cada sexo; y el acomodo va a ser mujer – hombre – mujer –hombre. Formen equipos de 4 y pónganse de acuerdo en que posición van a correr.

El salón no era muy poblado, solo había 16 alumnos en ese grupo. Los justos para hacer una eliminatoria.

5 minutos después, ya habían hecho los equipos. Y los 2 primeros ya estaban en posiciones.

Desde el principio, Kiba, que era el primer corredor tomo la delantera a su contrincante, para pasarle el bastón a Ino Yamanaka, su novia, que corría más lento que él, pero aun así su velocidad fue suficiente para no perder los más de 5 metros que iba delante de Guren. El siguiente corredor era Sasuke, que tenía bastante ventaja cuando empezó y con una esplendida velocidad saco más de 15 metros a Shino Aburame [ si algunos nombres están escritos mal, agradecería que si me dijeran la manera correcta de escribirlos, aunque a veces también es error de dedo XD ] y finalmente Karin, quien corrió contra Haku, pero la pelirosa siendo más lenta, pero aun ganando por la ventaja que le habían dejado sus compañeros.

La segunda carrera paso un poco más reñida que la primera, primero corrió Shikamaru, que era bastante ágil sacando bastante ventaja, seguida por Hinata, Naruto y por último Sakura, quien iba un poco más calmada por la ventaja que la había dejado su rubio amigo. Todos habían tomado cada vez más ventaja, pero ahora tocaba el turno de la tercera y última carrera.

--Muy bien, los que ganen tendrán medio punto extra en su calificación final. En sus marcas, listos, Fuera. – decía mientras sonaba un silbato y la última carrera empezaba.

Curiosamente, muchos alumnos se acercaban a ver como lo hacían los alumnos de otros grados, ya que, esa clase era todo un espectáculo de competencias deportivas. Algunos lo disfrutaban tanto como un partido de soccer o basketBall, y se acercaban sobretodo chicas a ver a los chicos, ya que también era todo un espectáculo ver a su amor ganar, o simplemente cuando de vez en cuando se quitaban su polera y dejaban a la vista aquellos cuerpos hechos por dios, como decían ellas.

También era muy común que apoyaran a sus favoritos, y gritaran y los animaran.

Desde el momento en que empezó estuvo muy reñida, aunque Kiba le saco más de 2 metros a Shikamaru, después de todo, el era uno de los "Atletic-SeX-SimBoL" aunque Hinata pudo recuperar esa distancia.

Ino Yamanaka era el tipo de chica que se preocupaba más por su ropa que por una calificación, eso sí, tenía un cuerpo envidiable y era la chica más popular de la escuela, no era muy atlética, pero había sido la capitana del equipo de animadoras en la temporada pasada.

Pero por otro lado, Hinata era una chica callada y que pasaba por desapercibido, pero a pesar de eso, tenía una excelente condición física, gracias a que su padre desde pequeña la había metido a distintos cursos deportivos, aunque en la escuela solo estaba en el comité de alumnado, y no le llamaba la atención ni un curso, además que no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, cosa que la categorizaba como tímida, y muchos pensaban que por esto no era de una familia con alto poderío, ya que en Japón no era conocida.

Al momento en que Ino llego a Sasuke, Naruto ya tenía un par de metros recorridos; pero como era de esperarse al final, Sasuke logro llegar 2 segundos antes.

--Nos vemos, pelo de chicle – le dijo la ultima concursante del equipo del pelinegro.

--Sakura-chan, lo siento… -- dijo el rubio cuando le entrego el bastón a la pelirosa.

--No te preocupes Naruto-kun, solo es un juego.-- _Un juego que yo ganare _pensó la ojijade. Y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

Fue apoyada por todas las chicas del instituto que estaban en las bancas, y la mayoría de su salón, después de todo, Karin era una chica popular, y muchas la envidiaban, pero ella las menospreciaba; y por parte de los chicos, pues la pelirosa era realmente bonita y sexy, mientras que Karin solo era sexy.

3 segundos después de haber comenzado su carrera, ya estaba a la misma altura que la peliroja. Estaba por demás decir que era atlética, su caso era parecido al de Hinata, pues ella y su padre iban seguido al gimnasio y practicaban la mayoría de los deportes, era su "tiempo Padre-Hija" además que Sakura era capitana del club de tennis de su antigua escuela, y así mismo llevo a su equipo hasta el nacional varias veces.

Al final, Sakura había ganado por más de 15 metros a su contrincante, y felicitaciones fue algo que en ese momento le sobraban.

--Sakura-chan! Eres genial! Ya había olvidado que siempre me ganabas en atletismo! – decía el rubio.

--si, Sakura, no sabíamos que fueras así de rápida.

--Sakura, no te gustaría unirte al equipo de atletismo? – pregunto la sensei acercándose.

-- bueno, pues preferiría unirme al club de tennis, Anko-sensei. – dijo disculpándose

--ese club está cerrado, pero si juntas a 9 alumnos que deseen unirse, se puede reabrir, ya que hay equipo para hacerlo.

--si sensei, Sakura-chan es genial, incluso ella llevo a su equipo a la final durante 4 años seguidos! – dijo el rubio.

--entonces solo falta gente que se una y yo misma me encargo de levantar la solicitud. – les ayudo Anko.

--Yo me apunto desde ahorita – dijo el rubio.

-- bueno, la clase termino, nos vemos el jueves. Ya pueden irse—termino la sensei.

* * *

--hola… -saludo una pelirosa que iba entrando en el salón de el comité, pero más que un salón, era un living, había una gran sala, una mesa de centro, una pantalla, y después una mesa como las de salas de juntas de las empresas con varias sillas empresariales. Pero todos estaban en la sala ya reunidos. [ con esto me refiero a: Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari y Gaara ]

--Sakura, que bueno que llegaste, oímos de lo de la carrera! – le dijo una rubia.

--así que le pateaste la cola a Karin – dijo un pelirrojo.

-- no fue para tanto, solo le gane corriendo. – dijo algo avergonzada. – pero como sea, ocupo su ayuda, Naruto y yo estamos planeando reabrir el club de tennis. Y si alguien de ustedes se quisiera unir, seria de bastante ayuda.

--pues estar en un club es obligatorio, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene, por estar en el comité no nos obligan, pero a mi si me gustaría unirme – dijo la ojiperla con un toque carmesí.

--entonces yo también – dijo Hinata, y poco a pocos todos terminaron por aceptar.

-- en ese caso, solo nos faltarían 2 miembros para poder reabrirlo –dijo Temari.

-- por eso no hay problema, podemos dar el anuncio mañana por el altavoz y así será más fácil.

-- bueno, pero también tenemos que planear lo del baile.

* * *

--asshhh!! Esa odiosa pelo de chicle! Como la odio!

--calmate Karin, solo fue una carrera, que sea buena en deportes no quiere decir que sea buena en todo – le dijo la Yamanaka.

-- Cierto, solo es la sensación de ser nueva. – dijo recuperando los estribos. – después de todo soy Karin, la chica más popular, y la novia del chico más popular, qué más puedo pedir?

-- hmmp…

-- ya pareces Sasuke-kun!

-- como sea, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

-- Sayonara…

* * *

--bueno, ya es hora de irnos… -- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la sala.

--Sakura, vienes en coche? – le pregunto la ojiperla.

--no, pero no hay problema, mi casa queda muy cerca, por la calle Shinobi.

--enserio, yo también vivo por ahí, si quieres Gaara y yo te llevamos. – dijo la rubia.

-- entonces vamos—les dijo la pelirosa.

Los 3 se dirigieron al estacionamiento y montaron un lindo Lamborghini Reventon*

--ooo! Como conseguiste este modelo? – pregunto impresionada la chica.

-- bueno, fue algo difícil, pero con algunos contactos. – le contesto el pelirrojo, que era el dueño del auto.

-- si, solo existen 20 iguales, que envidia. – dijo Sakura.

-- bueno, creo que sabes de autos. – hablo la rubia.

-- en realidad, no mucho.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a la casa de los No Sabaku, que curiosamente estaba enfrente de la de Sakura.

--mira Sakura, esta es mi casa – dijo señalando al frente – la de allá es de Hinata – dijo señalando la del lado derecho. – y la de enfrente de Hinata es la de los Uchihas.

--bueno, entonces la mía es la de allá – dijo la chica señalando la casa que estaba enfrente de la de la No Sabaku.

--Enserio vives hay? – pregunto el chico.

--si, mi padre la acaba de reacomodar – dijo la ojijade.

--Sakura! – se escucho a un hombre que caminaba por los jardines de la casa Haruno.

--papá, ellos son Gaara y Temari, son compañeros.

-- mucho gusto. – les dijo el señor.

--el es mi padre -- termino con la presentación Sakura.

* * *

**Bueno, este capi esta algo cortó…**

**Pero bueno, en el próximo se va a saber quienes más se unirán a ese club XD y todo lo que pasará.**

**Y también el baile… **

**Y bueno, también estoy planeando algo bueno para Sasuke y Karin [ con esto me refiero a un buen rompimiento ] después de todo, no va a engañar a Karin con Sakura, y no porque me moleste, porque Sakura no es ningún plato de segunda mesa!**

**Lo he dicho!**

**Haha…**

**Pero bueno, también va a haber competencia…**

**Y un poco más de otras parejas.**

**Ya me las arreglare..!!**

**Porque también estoy haciendo la adaptación de "Un Paseo Para Recordar"**

**Para la que guste pasar a leerlo… **

**ht tp : / / www . motorspain . com / wp – content / uploads / 2007 / 10 / lambo-embolado – 03 . jpg **

**Es el auto de Gaara; bueno la verdad los pongo porque me gustan esos carros, el diseño, de hecho, a mi me gustaría ser ingeniera de esas que diseñan autos, se me hace genial, todo lo que tenga que ver con diseño me gusta.**

**XD**


	4. Cap 4: Planeando!

**Declaimer: **Naruto® NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

Por si acaso lo olvide mencionar, Sakura ingresa al Yondaime en Marzo [ en ese mes empieza la primavera ]

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 4: Planeando!**

SASUKE¨POV

Llegue a mi casa, como de costumbre a las seis de la tarde, estaba cansado y arto, la puerta era grande y de madera blanca, las paredes de un color azul fuerte, pero ese día había algo diferente, desde hace ya una semana, en la casa de al lado habían estado reacomodando, siempre había estado arreglada, pero deshabitada, habían metido muebles y un sinfín de cajas; Según mi padre, un muy buen cliente había llegado, Mi padre tenía una empresa de tecnología médica "Uchiha-Inn" Al entrar a la casa, como siempre estaba vacía; solo una señora de unos 30 años que era la ama domestica; mi madre nunca tenía tiempo para encargarse de hacer cosas que hacen las madres normales.

Mi primer día de clases en el jardín de niños, olvide mi lonchera, aunque en el receso llego un coche y la dejaron en dirección, para después entregármela, recuerdo que me encerré en el baño a llorar.

Pues yo la había dejado a propósito. Ese día mi madre estaba en el comedor hablando por teléfono, y mi padre leyendo el diario. Pero un día antes había un especial de regreso a clases en la tele. Y cuando el niño olvidaba su lonchera, su madre salía corriendo de la casa para entregársela antes de subir al bus y le deseaba buena suerte con un beso en la frente, a lo que él le contestaba que no hiciera eso porque le daba vergüenza que sus amigos lo vieran.

Pero yo solo me quede viendo por la ventana del bus aquella puerta que nunca se abrió, hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina.

Pero ese era yo, Sasuke, el gran Sasuke Uchiha; admitirlo estaba por demás, era el chico más popular de la escuela, pero eso era algo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, era algo a lo que ya estaba impuesto, y no porque hubiera nacido perfecto. Era porque había sido educado para eso: un ser perfeccionista, simplemente un Uchiha.

Mi apellido me daba todo lo que un adolescente podría pedir: Dinero, Chicas y prestigio.

Nadie se metía conmigo y las chicas me caían como gotas de agua en una tormenta;

No era el heredero principal de mi padre, había otro en el que tenía sus ojos: Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor; me llevaba tan solo un año, pero desde pequeño siempre he tratado de no quedarme atrás.

Siempre tratando de superarlo, así eran las cosas. A pesar de que mi hermano no estaba muy interesado en el negocio familiar. Su afición: los carros, él y otros compañeros tenían un garage donde hacían diseños y creaban carros con diseños propios. Pero aun así, pasaba un tiempo en la empresa, pero la directiva jamás estaba en sus planes, y a papá no le agrado saber eso de su primogénito, pero en al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

Pero fuera de los asuntos familiares, mi vida era fácil, salía con la más sexy de la escuela, unos amigos que me apoyaban en todo y era el más inteligente del curso.

_--_Sasuke, llegaste temprano. – hablo mi hermano.

--siempre llegó a la misma hora. – le dije secamente

--bueno, me voy, tengo unos problemitas con un nuevo _Mustang _que llego ayer, y quieren que lo arreglemos.

-- Hoy no fuiste al instituto – dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, la presencia de Itachi en la cafetería jamás pasaba por desapercibido. Aunque él y sus amigos solo hablaban de autos, carrocerías y caballos de fuerza, las chicas tampoco faltaban.

--si, pero mañana trataré de ir, además estoy pensando en salirme del club de pintura.

--escuche que están buscando gente para el club de tennis.

-- el club de tennis? Tiene años que no funciona.

--si, pero hay una planilla para abrirlo, si consiguen 10 o más integrantes, se reabrirá.

--¿sabes? Tennis suena interesante.

-- como quieras – dije, terminando de tragar mi último pedazo de bistec para retirarme.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí a las escaleras, eran de madera clara y muy amplias. Y me adentre en mi habitación, me tire en la cama, y no supe en qué momento me quede dormido.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápido, después de comer había estado haciendo todas las tareas del instituto y poniéndose al corriente con algunas otras cosas, sobretodo en materias que nunca había llevado, como lo era "Historia Nacional"; en las demás no había tenido problema alguno, pues iban más adelantados en su antigua escuela que en el Yondaime, además de que antes tenía varios tipos de clases extras.

Además de revisar algunas cuestiones de la empresa, Sakura era muy inteligente y responsable, cuestión por la que dedicaba un par de horas para la empresa, siendo la heredera de la misma, tendría que conocerla; no tenía mucho que ver con la medicina, ya que tanto ella como su padre, estaban en las oficinas donde se manejaba todo lo referente a administrativa.

Esa tarde había sido tranquila, y se fue a dormir temprano, aun estaba desvelada de la cena que había tenido en la casa de Jiraya, y varios bostezos se le habían escapado durante todo el día.

La mañana siguiente, no había cometido el mismo error, después de asearse y desayunar, había decidido llevar su coche, un lindo Bugati Veyron en rojo sangre con negro. Y salió temprano de la casa después de despedirse de su padre.

Llego al instituto en 12 minutos después de encender el motor, Sakura era amante de la velocidad, había estado en un "club de carreras" aunque realmente era una "pequeña" pista donde se reunían amigos a jugar.

Lo otro era en que había prometido no meterse en problemas en cuestiones automovilísticas, y tenia que cumplir al menos que quisiera despedirse de su colección de autos, y si, tenia muchos, pero realmente no eran autos muy caros, los compraban en yankes [ donde venden autos de segunda ] y los mandaban a arreglar.

--Sakura!! Por aquí! – le decía una chica de cabellos castaños que bajaba de un Porsche Carrera GT muy lindo en plata. El coche iba conducido por Neji Hyuga y en el copiloto iba Hinata, seguida en el asiento trasero por Tenten.

-- _baya… aquí todos son muy… estéticos con sus autos…. –_penso la pelirosa –Hola!

--Chicos! Que creen?! Ayer se me ocurrió una súper idea para el baile! Es obvio que tiene que ser de gala, pero se puede hacer en la alberca! – decía la No Sabaku que acababa de acercarse a los 4 chicos.

--¿en la alberca? – preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

--¿Cómo puedes hacer una fiesta de gala en una alberca, Temari? – pregunto Tenten.

--ayer estaba viendo la tv, cuando pasaron unas fuentes, y se veían hermosas, podemos mandar instalar el equipo en la alberca y se vera de los más genial! Miren, aquí traigo el video – dijo mientras les enseñaba el multimedia de que traía en su teléfono.[ será una sorpresa como será el baile, pero ya después, en los próximos capis, les enseñare el video XD] – verdad que es genial¡?

-- si, son muy hermosas, y no creo que sea muy caro instalar el equipo, pero el espectáculo seria mayor si lo hiciéramos en el lago, el lugar seria decorado a luces blancas en todo el lugar y el bosque le daría un toque tétrico, pero elegante, es genial tu idea Temari-chan! – hablo la Hyuuga.

--gracias! – dijo la aludida con el mentón levantado, lo que provoco que todos estallaran en risas ante el gesto de la rubia.

--Sakura-chan!! Hola!! –decia un rubio que se acercaba corriendo a los chicos. —nee… acabo de conseguir que Tsunade-oba-chan pida equipo nuevo para el club, ayer busque en internet y conseguí unos muy buenos precios.

--hoy se invitaremos a todos los que deseen aspirar al club, haremos un entrenamiento donde entren todos los que deseen y formar el equipo de titulares. – dijo Sakura igual de contenta.

--En dos meses empezaran las inscripciones al torneo de zona, podríamos escribir a la escuela. – dijo el castaño.

-- ustedes también entraran – pregunto el rubio, viendo a los 4 chicos restantes. Y todos asintieron – genial Hina-chan! Vamos a ganar todo!!! Traeremos el trofeo y se lo vamos a restregar al teme en la cara! Sii! – decía feliz

--que no tu vas en el equipo de FutBall? – pregunto la rubia.

--si, pero Sasuke-teme también va en el de basket y cuando ganaron se burlo porque no era bueno en ese deporte – dijo haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito, cosa que hizo que estallaran las risas en los presentes y unas miradas de sorpresa del los que estaban cerca.

Naruto siempre había sido un chico aberto a la persona que se le acercara, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban con sus amigos, y ellos no se llevaban muy bien con los "pobres" como decía Inozuka, que por ser el hijo de una gran compañía de vuelos aéreos y tener dinero por montones hacia menos a los demás; todos eran ricos, pero había otros que eran millonarios.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke Uchica, ese era otro cuento, era totalmente cerrado en su grupo de amigos, no le hablaba casi a nadie, y si alguna chica se le acercaba, la rechazaba olímpicamente con su amado "hmp" al menos que la chica estuviera como top-model. Pero cuando estaba entre sus "amigos" era otra cosa, hablaban de chicas, de sus conquistas y hazañas, y más de una broma se escapaba.

Ese día pazo sin contratiempos.

En la mañana había habido una junta del comité con los directivos para hablar del baile, y la idea les parecía grandiosa, incluso los maestros se unirían al baile, así como los directivos. Ese mismo día durante el primer almuerzo, se había puesto la pancarta donde se invitaba a todos al baile en distintos puntos de la escuela.

* * *

_Cuerpo Estudiantil del Seishun Yondaime_

_Se les invita a todos los a asistir al_

_XLVII Baile Anual de Primavera_

_Se llevara a cabo en el lago a las 9:00 pm_

_El día 19 de Marzo del 2010_

_Esperamos su grata asistencia_

* * *

La invitación no decía mucho, pero todo el alumnado sabía el hecho que era de gala y en parejas, o por lo menos era lo adecuado-.

Lo que si sorprendió a todos fue el lugar donde se llevaría.

Normalmente eran en el salón de fiestas que la misma escuela poseía, o en el gimnasio, pero en un lago en medio del bosque, eso era algo nuevo.

Pero aun así, la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban emocionadas, los chicos empezaban a cazar a la chica que les gustara para que fuera su acompañante; los temas de los vestidos no salían de sus bocas.

--_A todos los alumnos que estén interesados en ingresar al nuevo club de tenis, se le informa que a la salida se empezaran a hacer las inscripciones. Todos los que estén interesados, favor de pasar a la pista de tenis A del instituto. Así como que se les recuerda que este viernes será el baile –_Habló la vos de Temari por el altavoz de la escuela llamando la atención de todos los interesados.

* * *

El resto del día escolar paso rápido, todo como era costumbre en esa institución, hasta que termino el día, y la mayoría pasaba al estacionamiento a recoger sus vehículos, otros a sus clubes respectivos, y un grupo que se juntaba para reabrir el club.

Habían llevado un escritorio hasta la entrada de las canchas, entrabas, te inscribías y pasabas a los campos, esa era la rutina que hacían todos los que iban llegando al lugar. Sakura y Naruto fueron los encargados de recibir a los que llegaban, había más interesados de los que esperaban, pues la mayoría ya tenía un club.

Después de más de 40 minutos apuntando a los nuevos miembros del equipo, la capitana, que en ese caso era Sakura, pasó para hablar con todos.

--Muy bien chicos, me alegra que se hayan interesado por este club, creo que al principio será algo difícil, ya que seremos la primera generación que reiniciaremos este club; por favor, los que tengan conocimientos sobre este deporte, favor de pasar al frente.

En total había 13 chicos reunidos. Entre ellos los miembros del comité y Naruto, a los demás no los conocía ni de vista, todos eran de un grado superior. Del quinto semestre. Entre los que se encontraban, un pelirojo de ojos griseos que según su inscripción, respondía al nombre de Sasori.

Un chico rubio de cabello largo en coleta alta y un fleco tupido. Ojos azul ultramar que llevaba el nombre de Deidara. Había otro pelinegro, de ojos azabache y cabello en coleta, Itachi Uchiha.

Konan, una chica de cabellos azules que estaba junto a Pein, un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados y ojos Naranjas. [ sin pirsings XD]

Estaba Sigetsu, un chico de cabello blanco con destellos morados y ojos violetas.

Además de Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura. Más que suficientes para empezar el equipo.

Estuvieron practicando cerca de 2 horas, había unos que eran bastante buenos, y otros apenas iban principiando, pero se veía ser un gran equipo.

--Sakura, tenemos que ir a comprar el equipo para el baile hoy, según Tsunade-sama, hay una tienda donde nos pueden preparar todo el equipo. – le decía el pelirojo No Sabaku.

-- lo siento chicos, es que hoy tengo unos asuntitos pendientes, mi padre quiere que mande unos papeleos a Alemania.

-- bueno, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos.

Y después de salir de las canchas, cada quien tomo a su coche al estacionamiento. A excepción de Uchiha Itachi, quien iba a las canchas de Fut.

--Itachi, que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí? -- pregunto un profesor que impartía deportes.

-- solo vengo a buscar a Sasuke, sensei.

-- hoy se cancelo la práctica, ya todos se fueron – dijo el profesor.

-- bueno, nos vemos… _Estúpido hermano menor! Vas a ver! –_decía mientras marcaba un numero desde su telefoto.

--Sasuke?.... donde estas?... como que en casa? Me tenias que esperar, acuérdate que no traje mi auto!... como que me baya en un taxi? Estás loco! Esta me las vas a pagar baka! – dijo enojado y congo el celular dirigiéndose rabioso al estacionamiento a ver si todavía estaba uno de sus amigos que le diera un "aventón" a su casa.

Pero llego y todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido, solo unos cuantos coches y podría asegurar que la mayoría eran de los profesores.

--Si papá, no te preocupes, yo mando los formatos, ya los tengo en mi ordenador, en cuanto llegue a casa los mando…. Bye… -- se escuchaba una chica.

--Sakura? – pregunto extrañado al ver a la chica sola en el lugar.

--haa… Itachi-san… -- dijo extrañada, a lo visto tampoco esperaba ver nadie a mínimo 100 metros a la redonda. – ya te vas?

-- pues algo así… iré a tomar un taxi.

--un taxi? Mmm… si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa… claro, si quieres. – dijo la chica. Pero sin ninguna mala intencíon.

--claro, espero y no te moleste…

--claro que no…

Después de subir ambos al coche, él le iba dando indicaciones de por dónde ir. O en que partes girar.

--Bueno? – contesto Sakura su teléfono. – hola Hidan!... wow! ¿Enserio lo conseguiste?… milly se morirá con ese Eclipse GTS Spyder , solo falta mandarlo al taller y quedara listo para el viernes… no ya te había dicho, ya estoy en Japón, pero sabes que nada me haría más feliz que verla correr… esta bien, si veo algo te aviso. Adiós.

--un Eclipse? – pregunto incrédulo el azabache.

-- lo siento, me emocione de más. – rio avergonzada la pelirosa.

-- bueno, suena un buen modelo. 210 kilómetros por hora es algo.

--pero puede llegar a más. Unos arreglos y listo – dijo la pelirosa.

-- no sabía que te gustaran los autos.

-- se podrá decir que me gusta esa adrenalina.

--y tienes tu taller? – pregunto.

-- en Alemania, con unos amigos, pero más que nada los modificábamos. Para correrlos.

--suena interesante.

-- y tu? También te gustan?, para conocer de cerca a un Eclipse, no es que sean mucho, pero la mayoría del colegio no salen del Koenigsegg, Mercedez, Ferraris, o cosas así.

-- no gastaría 1.300.000 de dólares en un carro de derrape [para correr ] los motores se acaban muy rápido, además constantemente terminan en la chatarra – dijo sonriendo – es aquí – dijo señalando la residencia.

--itachi Uchiha, se me hacia conocido el apellido. – dijo sonriendo

-- espero que no te quede muy lejos tu casa por mi culpa.

-- no te preocupes, está más cerca de lo que imaginas. – dijo y puso en movimiento el carro.

_Bueno, Sakura Haruno es interesante… _

_¿y mi vecina? –_dijo al ver meter su coche a la cochera de al lado.

Y sin más entro a su casa. Donde solo estaba el menor de los Uchihas viendo tv en la sala.

--Hola hermanito… -- dijo con una sonrisa.

--y bueno, donde quedo el "Esta me las vas a pagar baka!" – dijo imitando las últimas palabras con burla.

--pues digamos que me acabas de hacer un favor… hermanito…

-- que clase de favor? – quiso saber.

--pues, digamos que una vecina me dio un "aventón"; pero no cualquier vecina. Ni más ni menos que la mismísima heredera de las empresas de Haruno Takumi.

--¿Sakura Haruno? – pregunto restándole importancia al asunto.

-- pues si, es una chica muy interesante, y sexy – dijo guiñándole el ojo a el menor en burla.

* * *

**Uuu!!**

**Ya acabe este capi!**

**mmm… pues hoy me inspire un poco en ItaSaku XD**

**pero NO es un Itasaku!**

**Solo que hay que dar un empujonsito!**

**Eso si, va a haber algo entre Sakura e Itachi, pero**

**NO una relación amorosa.**

**También pondré un póco más de NejiTen**

**Eso para los próximos capis.**

**Además de que se me ocurrió algo grande para el baile, ya les dije, si voy a darles el video de donde saque la idea, bueno, más bien me acorde, pork ya lo había visto hace mucho.**

**mmm… x cierto, de todo lo que tenga " * " es porque habrá una explicación/Imagen de eso, en este capi no hay. Peor para los próximos habrá.**

**Me despido. Y espero subir conti pronto…**

**MaGy-Souh!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Cap 5: De compras

**Declaimer: **Naruto® NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer **

**Cap 5: De compras **

SAKURA POV´S

La semana había pasado rápido, de hecho, más rápido de lo que imaginaba, ya era jueves en la tarde y nos juntaríamos para comprar vestidos, hoy llegaba un pedido nuevo de una tienda muy prestigiosa del país, o por lo menos Temari me dejo eso;

A pesar de ser mí primera semana, me fue de maravilla, el club de tennis se había reabierto, y tenía que aceptar que había unos muy buenos jugadores, Naruto había conseguido más pelotas, ya que las que había no eran suficientes.

Para mi suerte, mañana no había clases, todo el día iban a estar trabajando el personal que contratamos para instalar el equipo, ese día iba a ser grande y lleno de sorpresas, y no queríamos que nadie sospechara nada.

Temari, Gaara, Neji, Hinata y yo nos iríamos juntos al centro comercial ya allá nos encontraríamos al resto, si, esa era una gran ventaja, no diario tus nuevas amigas viven enfrente de tu casa.

Después de un rato de pelea por ver en que carro iríamos, decidimos irnos el mío, por supuesto yo manejaba, mi corro no lo tocaba ni mi padre, Gaara iba al copiloto, y los demás en el asiento trasero.

Al llegar al Mall, que era bastante grande, 7 pisos, pero nuestro objetivo: 5 piso, hay era donde vendían ropa de gala.

Entramos a una tienda, estaba llena de todo tipo de vestidos, de todos colores, formas y diseños. Aun no estaba muy llena; pues la mayoría llegaría mañana, el día donde las ofertas estaban casi al 50% de descuento. Pero eran los que "sobraban" porque claro, no todos estaban con ese descuento.

Decidimos primero ir por el traje de los chicos.

Tenten escogió uno para su novio. Que después de salir del probador, era otro chico, Neji normalmente vestía pantalones de vestir en tonos oscuros, con camisas a botones, pero los primeros 2 desabrochados, dándole un toque formal, pero con un toque rebelde, y su cabello lacio amarrado con una liga al final y unos mechones escapándose sobre su rostro.

Sí, mi amiga no solo vio ese cuerpazo de dios griego que tiene, también poseía una mirada calculadora y fría, pero desaparecía al estar con Tenten o aquellas personas que el veia como sus amigos.

Para la ocasión, Neji llevaba un traje negro y camisa beige manga larga ocultada por el chaleco con corbata dorado opaco. Se veía muy bien, Tenten estaba babeando, cosa que provoco la risa de más de uno.

El siguiente en salir había sido Gaara, que igual llevaba un traje de un color entre café y cobre, playera negra y corbata rojo sangre, una extraña combinación, pero al pelirrojo se le veía muy bien, además el color realzaba sus ojos y cabellos. Ese traje lo había escogido Temari y Hinata; pues cuando se trataba de moda, esos 2 eran como duendes de Santa Clause, nunca se cansaban, que también habían escogido en traje de Shikamaru, un traje negro, playera azul cielo y corbata roja.

Frases como "Wow, te queda muy bien" "pruébate el siguiente" "deberías de usar ropa así más seguido" " que problemático" no faltaron, incluso sobraron.

Listo, el trabajo fácil ya estaba hecho.

Pero cuando habíamos regresado a la zona de los vestidos, oh sorpresa, estaba súper-lleno.

Y cuando vimos el reloj, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, habíamos estado más de 2 horas en la zona de caballeros!

--Sera mejor empezar – nos dijo a todos la pelinegra.

Todas empezamos a tomar y tomar vestidos, los que más nos gustaban, los colores que iban con nosotros, y todo lo que se nos ocurriera. Incluso si teníamos que correr para ganárselo a alguien que pensaba " el corte está bien, pero no sé, el color me queda, me lo llevo… " y daba un paso Asia el vestido, pero luego se paraba y continuaba pensando. " aunque con ese broche, me hará ver gorda, menor no." y daba otro paso atrás, pero luego se arrepentía.

Era todo un problema.

Pero después de media hora de búsqueda, nos reunimos en el vestidor; cada una llevaba en mano más de 10.

Temari fue la primera en salir del vestidor, lo único que hoy fue un rotundo "NO" por parte de Gaara y Shikamaru, si me imaginaba que habría sido, un minúsculo vestido, después de todo, Gaara era un hermano celoso, ni siquiera me imagino todo lo que el pobre de Shikamaru había pasado para poder estar junto a mi amiga.

Y por otro lado, Shikamaru era, se puede decir "más liberal" pero al mismo tiempo odiaba ver las miradas lujuriosas de los otros chicos puestas en su atractiva novia.

La siguiente fui yo… peor al verme en el espejo, definitivamente no.

Y así, ese proceso lo repetimos cerca de 20 veces todas.

Escoger algo era bastante difícil, y cuando por fin había escogido un hermoso vestido de un color rojo brillante, taqz…

En el aparador se veía lindo, era corto, con mucho volumen en la parte baja y straple

Vi salir del vestidor a una chica, el vestido lucia por sí solo, pero decarte la idea de llevar ese vestido al ver quien lo llevaría.

Ni nada más ni menos que Karín.

No es que me cayera mal, hasta ahorita no tenía razones para odiarla, pero no nos llevábamos bien, me miraba de manera que si las miradas matasen, ya estaría más que muerta.

Cosa que no me importaba mucho. Desde que llegue, había hecho muy buenos amigos. Y me llevaba muy bien con ellos, y además ya tenía un club, y un grupo para realizar mi pasatiempo preferido.

Nada a lo que no estuviéramos impuestas, después de todo, era un día de compras.

Los accesorios fueron algo más fácil, y finalmente las zapatillas.

Ese día habíamos terminado demasiado tarde las compras. Y las chicas se quedarían en mi casa, pero en cuanto llegamos, caímos muertas a mi cama, después de todo, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de desvelarnos, con semejante día que nos esperaba.

La primera en levantarse, por supuesto fui yo, a la 1 de la tarde, tome una ducha y me lave los dientes. Cuando Salí, todas estaban levantadas viendo todas las compras de la noche anterior.

Después de que todas tomamos un baño, llevaron comida a mi cuarto.

--mmm… que rica están estos panqueques… -- decía Tenten mientras devoraba las piezas.

-- no comas tanto, que no entraras en tu vestido – dijo entre risas Temari -- nee.. Hinata, aun no nos dices quien será tu pareja – era cierto, bueno, yo ya sabía que mi linda amiga saldría al baile con Sai, un chico del salón que la había invitado, pero aun no sabían las demás.

Aunque pienso que Hinata hubiera preferido ir con cierto rubio imperativo, pero él iba con otra chica. Una loca del grupo de Karin.

Aunque Sai era muy atractivo, cabe destacarlo, además de ser un gran artista, pues me emparentaron con el durante una clase de artes, y dibujo más que bien.

--iré con Sai…

Caras de sorprendidas aparecieron en la mis 2 amigas; eso estaba para tomar un fotografía.

--Y tu Saku? – pregunto Tenten.

--Con Itachi – dije tranquilamente.

Pero si la cara de hace un rato era para tomar fotografía, esta lo era y mil veces multiplicado por un millón.

Si, Itachi era el chico más guapo, popular, y rico del instituto.

Pero bajo esa mascara que usaba para no ser acosado por locas chicas "urgidas" o arañas busca novio con dinero, era un chico muy interesante.

Además teníamos gustos similares los carros , si, el y sus amigos, con los que también compartía club tenían un grupo llamado Akatsuki, era un garaje, ahí arreglaban autos y los competían en carreras.

Y yo tenía una "invitación" a unirme a Akatsuki, realmente sonaba divertido, asi que sin pensar 2 veces, me uní. Aunque todavía no haya ido, pero los integrantes, eran todos del curso superior y unos de la universidad.

Para si sorpresa, todos los que iban al Yondaime, estaban en el club de tennis.

Todos provenían de familias adineradas, pero que dejaban su pedestal un rato, para zafarse a jugar carreras.

--wow! Sakura. Aunque no me sorprende.

-- porque? – quise saber. Aun no entendía lo último que había dicho mi castaña amiga.

-- pues como sabes, al Yondaime va la "elite" – dijo asiendo comillas con los dedos Temari – y como sabrás, la mayoría de los estudiantes, serán los futuros jefes de las empresas más prosperas del Japón y en casos, el mundo.—yo solo asistí, aunque no sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. – un ejemplo es muy fácil, Karin sale con Sasuke, pero es porque es una arrastrada, que el solo la usa para un rato. Pues él mismo sabe que para tener una relación formal, y que sus padres la acepten, ocupa ser una muchacha de un alto status social.

--Fogaku Uchiha es muy… exigente con sus hijos – dijo Hinata después del discurso. – y eso pasa en la mayoría de las familias. Suena feo y racista.

Eso si sonaba racista, pues el dinero no hace a las personas, pero era cierto, ese era un gran dilema en las familias adineradas.

Mi padre siempre me había dicho desde pequeña que el dinero no importaba, si se ama a alguien con todo el corazón…

--creo que es hora de comenzar… -- dijo Temari poniéndose de pie. – ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de la hora, teníamos más de 2 horas hablando, que el tiempo se fue volando.

Lo primero que hicimos fueron las uñas, habíamos contratado a 4 chicas que se encargaran de arreglarnos las uñas, una manicure y un pedicura a cada una.

los peinados fue lo siguiente . Tenten y Hinata se habían encargado de eso, y no cabe duda de que fueran excelentes, y por otro lado Temari y yo nos encargamos del maquillaje.

No era por ser presumida, pero nos quedaron geniales, habíamos quedado en que Hinata me iba a peinar, mientras que Tenten a Temari, y al final ellas 2 una a otra, y el mismo en el maquillaje.

Después de 4 horas pasadas frente al espejo, con planchas, secadoras, brochas y todo tipo de accesorios de belleza estaban regados por el cuarto.

Definitivamente pediría que lo limpiaran; por lo regular eso hacía yo, pero hoy era un más que desorden.

Después de ponernos los vestidos, con muchísimo cuidado de no expropiar el maquillaje, ni mover ni un solo cabello de su lugar se escucho el timbre.

Ya eran las 9:30.

Usualmente hubiera llegado más tarde, pero a las 10 había un discurso, y al final, el comité abría el baile.

Nadie llegaba antes de las 9:30. Pero todos debían de estar a las 10 presentes.

Salimos del cuarto, y había 4 chicos esperándonos en el living de la mansión.

Baya, si que eran puntuales.

**Uuuhh!!**

**Lo sé, capi corto…**

**mmm… y todo Narradito por Sakura.**

**Proximo Cap: ****Aguas Danzantes**

**U.u! Seep!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Este corito.**

**Pero también lo subí bien prontito.**


	6. Cap 6: Aguas Danzantes

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 5: Aguas Danzantes**

La primera en bajar las amplias escaleras fue Temari, dejando a Shikamaru con la boca en "O", ya conocía el vestido*, pero en conjunto con accesorios y peinado, la chica se veía hermosa. El vestido era de un morado, larga, y unos encajes alrededor, unas pulseras adornaban su muñeca mientras que una fina gargantilla posaba en su cuello, y por ultimo unas zapatillas platas, no muy altas, pero no se lograban apreciar bien por el vestido. Todo a juego con sus cabellos rubios, esparciéndose en ligeras ondas hasta sus hombros. Todo realzando su bien ejercitado cuerpo y definidas curvas.

La chica bajaba ágilmente las escaleras, hasta ser tomada caballerosamente de la mano por su novio enfundado en traje.

Después apareció Tenten al igual que con Temari, a Neji se le caía la baba. La chica salió y bajando las escaleras con la misma agilidad que la pasada, su vestido jugaba al son del aire, igual, largo, pero en su caso, el vestido era ampón de abajo y pegado desde las rodillas hasta los pechos, negro y en unos lugares plata, el cabello suelto, y en simple, pero hacia que se viera natural.

Su pareja no aguanto más, y subía parte de la escalera para ir a su encuentro recibiéndola con un fugaz beso.

Que al mismo tiempo llenaba de ansias a los otros 2 chicos que esperaban a sus parejas.

Finalmente salió otra chica de la misma puerta que las anteriores.

Era una pelinegra enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul celeste. Pegado y realzando sus curvas. Dejo boquiabierto a Sai, sabía que la chica era linda, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla en tales ropas. Su cabello estaba acomodado en media coleta, con un fino broche de piedras sosteniendo los cabellos azulados y brillosos, al igual que 2 broches más adornando su cabello.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del pelinegro que estaba su espera. Cosa que logro llegar hasta hacer escapar la misma sonrisa de los labios de la chica.

Ahora solo faltaba una chica, y al momento que hizo acto de presencia, 7 miradas se posaron en ella, sus amigas la vieron feliz, y su joven acompañante se paró del sillón al ver a su chica. Sabía que era hermosa, pero eso rebasaba sus especulaciones.

La pelirosa salió dando brinquitos, y un hueco en su interior dio un cosquilleo, pues todos la veían, todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Normalmente atraía muchas miradas, pero solo causaban asco en ella, pus la veían como un filete de bistec, y ellos eran los perros hambrientos.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Su vestido plata danzaba a ritmo en que sus pies bajaban las escaleras, un peinado simple, y tan natural como el maquillaje que se camuflaje -aba en su cara, y sus ojos verdes y más brillantes que nunca. Sin contar las ondas de su cabello y el lindo broche que levantaba su cabello desde su oreja derecha.

--Hola…-- Saludo el chico de coleta, que vestía un traje negro, playera blanca y corbata negra. Se veía como un dios griego. Sus finas fracciones y esos pozos azabaches, esos que traían hipnotizadas a cientos de chicas.

--Hola… -- Saludo Sakura. Viendo directo a sus ojos, tal vez fue un segundo a lo mucho 2, pero pareció eterno.

--Es hora de irnos, Tsunade nos matara… -- interrumpió Neji.

Después de todo el trayecto, llegaron a su vestido.

Después de bajar del auto en que iba cada quien, se encontraron con Gaara, que estaba con su pareja, los chicos dieron una rosa a las chicas, que colocaron en forma de prendedor en el lugar indicado.

El lago estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de unas pequeñas lámparas que daban una luz muy tenue. El lago estaba al lado de una pista, todo arreglado con luces blancas como las del pino de navidad; el lago oscuro, un pequeño escenario y una gran pista de baile con piso de pavimento. Alrededor mesas, a excepción del lado que colindaba con el lago.

La música era tenue, y la mayoría ya estaba en el lugar, pero sentados en las grandes mesas para 10 personas. Y en el centro de cada mesa, descansaba una pequeña fuente con luz que alumbraba toda la mesa y cambiaba de color dependiendo la música.

La hora indicaba había llegado, eran las 10 en punto cuando todas las luces se apagaron.

Un reflector apareció en el escenario mostrando a una rubia enfundada en un vestido de noche vino-tinto. Todos los presentes se levantaron en su mismo lugar para recibir las palabras de su directora.

--Os agradezco mucho la presencia de todos a este Baile de Primavera, y sin más preámbulos, abro este baile. – dijo sin más, y su reflector se esfumo.

Pasaron más de 20 segundos, y todos regresaron a sus lugares, ya que la música aun no daba inicio.

Instrumentos se empezaron a escuchar desde el escenario al tono de _Tiempo de Vals_, todos permanecían sentados y viendo que era lo que pasaba. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, hasta que 5 reflectores encendieron. Todos a luz tenue, e iluminaron un solo lugar, la entrada del escenario, poco a poco de fueron dispersando conforme a las 5 parejas entraban al escenario y se ponían formando un pentágono.

El primero en entrar había sido Gaara y una linda chica castaña, seguida por Sakura e Itachi, Hinata y Sai, Tenten y Neji y por ultimo Temari y Shikamaru..

Cuando por fin el cantante comenzó con la letra de la canción, los 10 bailarines comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción, no iban en coreografía, pero bastante bien.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de los presentes, sobretodo de los alumnos.

Las fuentes de los centros de mesas iban al ritmo de la canción, así como del gran lago surgía un enorme chorro de agua, seguido por muchos más y acompañados de luces. [ Antes de seguir leyendo, por favor ver el link, para ver las fuentes XD esta en la parte de abajo, y si ya lo han visto, sabrán que es hermoso.]

_Tiempo de vals es tiempo hacia atrás  
donde ser lo de siempre  
es volver a empezar  
cuando el mundo se paró  
y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar. _

Todos veían tan maravillados aquel espectáculo así como a los bailarines, eran el centro de atención.

_  
tiempo de vals  
tiempo de sentir  
de decir sin hablar y sin escuchar, sin oir  
el silencio que rompe el aire, un violín  
es tiempo de vivir._

--Eres una buena bailarina – dijo el pelinegro a su pareja.

--gracias, pero todo es porque tengo un buen guía – dijo la ojidaje.

--Entonces agradeceré por aceptar mi invitación. Mira que si las miradas matasen, todos esos chicos ya me hubieran acribillado.

--Tampoco es para tanto….

_  
Bésame en tiempo de vals  
1,2,3, sin parar de bailar  
has que jamás se termine el vals  
1,2,3,;1,2,3, no  
termine jamás _

Después de varios giros al ritmo de la canción. Todos los presentes ya estaban haciendo un circulo alrededor del escenario. Las chicas maravilladas por aquellos chicos tan guapos, mientras que los chicos no dejaban de ver a las chicas girar, como cada cabello se unía a aquella danza, y como los vestidos se abrían a causa de el baile, y las parejas bailando como si solo existieran ellas, sin quitar nunca el contacto visual entre ellas.

_  
tiempo de vals  
tiempo para viajar encima del sol .  
Por debajo del mar sin saber  
si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
es tiempo de vida. _

--Si lo ponemos de ese modo… yo estaría igual de muerta…

--sería una trágica historia… incluso harían una leyenda o tal vez una obra dramática—dijo entre risas

_  
Tiempo de vals  
tiempo para abrazar la pasión que quieres  
y hacerlo gritar y elevarse violenta  
como un huracán  
es tiempo en espiral._

Tal como lo decía la canción, no supieron en que tiempo termino la canción, solo cuando vieron a su alrededor todos estaban aplaudiéndoles, para después hacer una reverencia entre ellos como agradecimiento por el baile.

Más luces se encendieron, las fuentes continuaron danzando y muchos se acercaron con sus parejas a unirse al baile.

--Que tal si vamos por algo de tomar? – pregunto la pelirosa después de haber terminado la onceava tanda.

--claro… vamos – dijo pasándole una mano por los hombros guiándola a la barra.

* * *

--Hinata… quieres ir a tomar un descanso – le pregunto a la chica que lo acompañaba.

--claro… -- y también salieron de la pista.

Estuvieron solos en la mesa, hablando de puras trivialidades, o cosas de clubes tranquilamente, todos sus amigos estaban bailando o en la barra.

--Sai! No me digas que por esta pobretona me cambiaste! – llego gritando una chica rubia ojiazul – nunca te lo perdonare!

-- Ino, cálmate por favor, recuerda que fui yo en que te encontró revolcándote con Inuzuka en el Gimnasio. – dijo tranquilamente son prestarle atención a la rubia.

--Pues mira Hyuuga, te lo advierto…

* * *

--No! Odio la Sidra, prefiero mejor un vino Dulce… -- decía la pelirosa entre risas

--si, es muy buena elección, tengo una exquisita cosecha 42.

--Itachi, espera poquito… tengo un algo que hacer – dijo la chica dirigiendo la mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga pelinegra.

--Sakura… Espera…. – pero ya era muy tarde, la chica ya estaba a bastantes metros del lugar

--Mira mira nada más… al gran Itachi lo dejan a media conversación – dijo un pelinegro que estaba tras el de coleta.

--Sasuke… no hablaría tan confiado, pero creo que las copas ya te hacen efecto…

* * *

--Hinata que pasa? – dijo en cuanto llego la ojijade.

--Nada que te incumba frentona – dijo la rubia.

--Ino, por favor, déjanos en paz – hablo Sai tratando de tranquilizar a su ex – novia

--Sai suéltame…

--Hinata, mil disculpas, pero sacare a Ino, nos vemos el lunes, muchas gracias, la pase muy bien contigo… mil disculpas… -- decía el chico mientras llevaba del brazo jalando a la rubia para sacarla del lugar, para su suerte, fueron muy pocos los que vieron tal escena.

--Hinata… -- ahora la que hablo fue la pelirosa, pero su amiga solo se fue en dirección a sentar a una de las bancas que estaban fuera del lugar donde se realizaba el baile, pero aún n las orillas del lago.

* * *

--Naruto, estas bien? – preguntaba una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba bailando con el chico, quien bailaba al ritmo, pero su cabeza parecía estar en la luna.

_Hinata-chan esta con Sai… ella se veía tan linda… Hinata-chan es tan linda… pero esta con ese estúpido idiota de Sai… ella lo quiere a él… cuando lo miraba mientras bailaba…¿Por qué me importa tanto? Ella lo prefiere a el… ¿y desde cuando Hinata-chan me impor…_

--Naruto!!'?? – grito la chica sacando por fín de sus pensamientos a el pobre rubio – estas en la Luna!

--Si esos ojos son como 2 lunas llenas… -- dijo aun atontado. Como si estuviese soñando despierto. -- será mejor y a sentarnos un rato…

--Que te parece si caminamos un rato…

--Claro…

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar destinado para el baile, e iban caminando hasta que se pararon frente al lago.

--Naruto yo… -- dijo la chica mientras le robaba un beso al chico. Pero fueron interrumpidos por unos sollozos provenientes de muy cerca.

El chico se separo inmediatamente, pero lo único que vio fue a una chica de cabellos negros correr en dirección al unas bancas cercas de una pequeña fuente que era la que daba la bienvenida al baile. Y se dejo caer en una banca.

_Un momento.,.. esa chica era…. _–Hinata!!!

Y sin más se solto de las manos de la chica y salió en la misma dirección de la chica.

* * *

--Ino! Que te pasa!

--Sai.. yo yo no te quiero perder… -- dijo sollozando la rubia.

--Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de ponerme los cuernos con ese perro con rabia! – dijo levantando la voz, pero aun así con una expresión fija en su rostro.

--lo siento… yo… yo…

-- aun así es muy tarde Ino, yo me voy del país mañana… -- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando a la chica en una banca. – por cierto, gracias por arruinarme la noche -- y sin más se fue.

-- pero Sai… yo te quiero…. – pero estas palabras ya no fueron audibles para nadie.

Y la rubia se quedo ahí, sin más llorando con una botella de sake que había tomado antes de dejar la mesa.

* * *

--Hinata-chan… que te paso? Quien te hizo esto? – decía el rubio desesperado mientras tomaba asiento en la misma banca que la chica.

--Naruto….

--Hinata habla! Juro que le parto la cara al que sea que te haya hecho llorar…

--¿esa chica era tu novia, Naruto-kun? – pregunto tímidamente la pobre chica destrozada.

-- Mitsu? No ella era solo una amiga… -- dijo extrañándole la pregunta….

--Naruto-kun yo.. yo.. – decía mientras enfrentaba una dura batalla dentro de su cabeza, en decirle al chico que más quería sus sentimientos y arriesgarse a ser rechazada, o que el la siguiera viendo solo como la amiga de Sakura-chan. Ambas opciones le dolían en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía farolito de navidad y sus manos temblaban.

--Hinata… -- decía el rubio mientras tomaba las manos de esa chica por la que estaba loco y se había dado cuenta esa misma noche,

_Así nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente._

--Yo.. yo… -- dijo mientras se soltaba y le daba la espalda. – Na-naruto, tú… tu me gustas, y me gustas mucho – soltó por fin la chica mientras una lagrima se escapaba por sus ojos, mientras que empezaba a correr, pero una mano se lo impidió, la mano de su amor. Y que al mismo tiempo la jalaba hasta abrazarla por atrás y aspiraba ese aroma que tanto deseaba. –Na- Naruto…

--Hinata, yo.. yo no te quiero… -- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, e intento hacer fuerza para salirse de esos brazos que la embriagaban, pero que ya supo que no era para ella.

Mientras que el rubio la soltaba, y la tomaba del frente.

Y sin ni siquiera pensarlo 2 veces jugaron sus labios.

_Así nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente._

_  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos._

_  
Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
Te amo_

--Hinata, yo no te quiero, Yo te amo… no se cuando me paso esto… pero ahora se que es lo que siento, y no es más ni menos que amor. – dijo en cuanto separo sus labios de aquel roce

Volvieron a juntar más sus labios, pero esta más que un rose, era un beso, un tierno y protector beso.

Un beso causante de sensaciones que ninguno de los 2 jamás había sentido, pero se sentía genial.

_  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo_

_  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
te amo  
uuuuuuuuuuh  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro._

_--_Naruto…

_  
Tus manos entre las mias  
talvez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no se si podre  
que estas jugando  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir…  
Te amo_

--Hinata…

_  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amoohhhhh_

--Te amo – dijeron al mis tiempo….

--Entonces hagamos esto como debe ser – dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

--como debe de ser? – pregunto Hinata sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

--Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo ancado en un pie, y con las manos de su chica en las de el.

--Claro, si… -- dijo la chica, y después fue jalada por su ahora novio hasta quedar sentada en la pierna del chico, para después depositarle un dulce beso en la frente.

* * *

--nee.. Sasuke-kun… quieres que vallamos a mi casa? – decía una pelirroja a su novio mientras bailaban. La música era movida, y variaba entre electrónica, reggaetón y ese tipo de música. Bailaban bastante pegados, haciendo que muchas chicas quisieran matarla.

--hoy no estoy de humor Karin…

--como tu digas amor…

--Oye, quisiera pedirte un favor.

--Lo que digas amor…

-- mañana en mi casa se dará una cena, llega un tío a Japón, y mi madre organizo una cena, y dijo que llevara una compañera…

--Quieres que yo baya a una reunión de tu familia? – decía maravillada y con los ojitos más brillosos a un no poder, era la primera vez que Sasuke la tomaba en serio como su novia desde el mes que tenían saliendo.

--solo es una tonta cena, pero deberías ir formal, no digo un vestido de noche, pero si algo formal.

--Claro, estaré encetada de ir!

--hmp…

* * *

--Yamanaka? – pregunto un Pelirrojo que se disponía a ir a la salida

--Gaara… que haces aquí?

-- eso debería de preguntar yo… -- dijo entre risas

--No te burles baka… hoy no ha sido mi día.

--¿Por qué lo dices?

-- es una larga Historia…

--Tengo bastante tiempo…

* * *

El baile, a pesar de ciertas complicaciones, había pasado de maravilla, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido, solo quedaban los del comité y sus parejas y uno que otro extraviado listo para bailar la última canción y otros sentados en la barra…

La melodía de la última canción empezó, y todos los presentes se levantaron.

--Vamos Amore-Hina-chan… -- decía Naruto llevando a su nueva novia hasta la pista

_Eres lo que ha mi vida le ha dado todo_

_eres sensacional y tu con tu ternura_

_me has enseñado a sentir lo que es el verdadero amor_

_sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies me gusta asi tu forma de ser_

_nunca nunca lo pienses.. esto que siento por ti_

_hace mas grande mi vivir_

--Te amo… -- decía un castaño a su novia.

--Neji, Sabes que yo también te amo, amor.

_porque las cosas de la vida contigo_

_se viven mejor todo es amor_

_si estamos juntos los dos porque tomados de la man_

_no hay nada en el mundo igual siempre_

_seremos la pareja ideal la pareja ideal_

--Creo que después de todo, este baile salió bien – decía con una amplia sonrisa la pelirosa mientras bailaba lentamente con su pareja

--¿Porque lo dices?

-- solo mira alrededor…

--Alrededor?—pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro… viendo a las demás parejas bailar

-- Pero la que más me alegra es definitivamente esa… -- dijo mirando a Naruto y Hinata que parecían dos tortolitos bailando.

_antes de conocerte todo era triste nose como pude estar sin ti_

_y yo no imaginaba esto que en mi florecio q ahora me hace tan feliz_

_sabes quiero pedirte_

_que nunca cambies me gusta asi tu forma de ser_

_nunca nunca lo pienses esto que siento_

_por ti hace mas grande mi vivir_

--Viste, tu historia no fue tan complicada… -- decía un pelirrojo a la rubia con quien bailaba

--gracias Gaara… -- dijo mientras se recostaba en su hombro y cerraba sus ojos hinchados de llorar, dejándose llevar por la música

_porque las cosas de la vida contigo_

_se viven mejor todo es amor_

_si estamos juntos los dos porque tomados de la mano_

_no hay nada en el mundo igual siempre_

_seremos la pareja ideal la pareja ideal_

--Hinata-chan, ahora me pudrías decir porque llorabas… -- dijo Naruto viendo a pareja. Que solo atino a ponerse roja.

--etto… porque pensé que tú la querías a ella. – dijo bajito, pero dulcemente y con vergüenza, cosa que provoco una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que tanto amaba de ese chico.

--yo solo tengo ojos para una – dijo dándole un beso – y esa eres tu…

_porque las cosas de la vida contigo_

_se viven mejor todo es amor_

_si estamos juntos los dos porque tomados de la mano_

_no hay nada en el mundo igual siempre_

_seremos la pareja ideal la pareja idea_

_**ok.. ok…**_

_**este capi lo hice un piquitin más largo…**_

_**eso creo…**_

_**bueno, ya puse algo de NaruHina…**_

_**pero aun me falta poner algo de NejiTen..**_

_**pero aun estoy pensando cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlo…**_

_**en fin… aquí les dejo los link de los vestidos…**_

_**hay un espacio por letra…**_

_**además también el de las fuentes danzantes!!**_

_**mmm… me despido…**_

*Vestido de Temari: h t t p : / / w w w . v e s t i d o s d e . i n f o / w p – c o n t e n t / u pl o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 3 / v e s t i d o s – l a r g o s – 1 . j p g

*Vestido de Tenten: h t t p : / / i m g . c h i c a d e 1 5 . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 3 / m s p 3 3 0 1 . j p g

*Vestido de Hinata: h t t p : / / w w w . b o d a r o s s a . c o m / i m a g e n e s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 4 / d e m e t r i o s 1 . j p g

Vestidos de Sakura* h t t p : / / w w w . v e s t i d o s . w s / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 1 / v e s t i d o s d e g r a d u a c i o n 2 . j p g

*Fuentes danzantes: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j r Q g c X w 7 n r k

Este espectáculo es maravilloso, yo ya he tenido la dicha de verlo en vivo y es genial, hay cientos de videos en youtube, en este se aprecian un poco mejor, por eso escogí este, pero hay muchos.


	7. Cap 7: Mi Día Libre

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 6: Mi día libre**

La mañana era cálida, ya no entraban aquellas frescas ráfagas de viendo por el balcón de aquella habitación, en cambio un ligero viento llego, pero esta vez acompañado de pétalos de cerezo, exacto, la primavera había anunciaba su sus inicios ya, los arboles habían floreado, las rosas de aquel jardín trasero habían abierto a toda su plenitud, y unos cuantos pájaros bailaban entre las aguas que despedía la fuente de aquel lugar, era raro que invierno entraran ventiscas desde esa ventana, ni tampoco había aquellos matices que jugaban ese día pintando toda la amplia zona.

El aire jugo desde las cortinas, siguiendo con un algunos papeles que descansaban en el escritorio hasta llegar a la durmiente de aquella amplia cama doble para revolotear aquel cabello y cierto pétalo llegar hasta su nariz para producir que arrugara la nariz y un quejido emanara de sus labios.

--5 minutos más… no seas malo… -- marco más dormida que despierta. Y se tapo hasta la cabeza con el edredón.

Y a decir verdad era realmente temprano, el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche marcaban apenas las 8:06 am. Pero no fue el sonido del despertador el que la levanto, si aquella canción que tanto degustaba ella en sus ratos de tranquilidad, Claro de Luna, era simplemente perfecta para cuando quería algo tranquilo, no era la energía del rock, ni la movida del electrónico, ni mucho menos el reggaetón, era solo ella y toneladas de tranquilidad.

Era el tono que tenia para las llamadas en su móvil.

Por un rato más que sentir que su móvil sonaba desesperadamente porque alguien contestara, la arrullo más, sacándole una inconsciente sonrisa, pero fue hasta que el vividor lograba que la madera emitiera un molesto y escandaloso ruido, y al fin logro despertarla.

--Ho-hola? …

--Sakura-chan! Te desperté? – dijo una muy animada voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

--Naruto… son las ocho y media de la mañana! Déjame dormir! – dijo casi gritando

--como sea… solo quería recordarte que tienes que entregar hoy la hoja sobre quienes van a ser el equipo para jugar contra la otra escuela.

--si, ya la tengo, pero Neji es el que la entregara, ya que hoy ira a revisas los cheques para el proyecto del año – pregunto sin ganas y seguido por un bostezo

-- a las 2:00 pm tiene que llevarlas . Y dime Sakura-chan, a quien escogiste?

-- En dobles Itachi y Deidara, y Tenten y Neji, en individuales Hinata, tu y yo.

--pensé que jugaría Gaara, es bastante bueno.

--si, tenía planeado que jugara, pero ese día saldrán el y Temari de la ciudad, incluso pidieron permiso en el Yondaime para faltar un par de días.

--de todos modos nuestro equipo es fuerte, mejoramos mucho en este tiempo.

--a ganar – dijo emocionada – pero por ahora déjame dormir; adiós.

-- nunca cambias ¬¬

-- pues yo no saco energía de quien sabe donde para hablar tanto y al mismo tiempo brincar y parlotear! Bye-bye! – y sin ganas cerro el móvil y cayó como un tronco a él esponjoso colchón al tiempo que sus manos llevaban el edredón hasta la cabeza tapando los molestos rayos primaverales del sol.

Y así fue, no despego su cabeza del mullido cojín hasta que sus ojos ya no podían estar un minuto más cerrados y sus tripas hacían sonidos semejantes a los que una manada de lobos hace a la gran luna llena. Para ese entonces los números digitales del reloj apenas marcaban la una de la tarde.

Con movimientos torpes y perezosos se recogió los mechones que tapaban su cara hasta llevarlos tras sus orejas y se levanto. Tiro de una toalla que estaba en un perchero a la entrada del baño y entro a la regadera.

Media hora después logro salir sin restos de pereza y una cara mejor. No le prestó mucha atención a las prendas que se iba a poner, saco unos jeans a juego con una playera lila claro, de algodón, dando un toques chinos, con un grabado rosa palo en la esquina inferir izquierda, un hada posada en una roca y la luna y por ultimo unos tenis Converse del color de la blusa, completamente sencillo, ese día no tenía planes de salidas ni nada, solo ella, y la tranquilidad de su hogar, se merecía un día de descanso, después de todo el sábado lo había pasado de lleno en la oficina trabajando en los faltantes de varios hospitales; desde maquinas de rayos X, hasta centenas de bisturí era lo que tenía que encargar, no era tanto trabajo como trabajar directamente en algunos de los hospitales, pero si demandaba energía, y bastante, además, ¿Quién dijo que estar en una oficina era tranquilo?

Y hubiera sido peor si su lindo padre no hubiera decidido dejarle su propia oficina, porque ese edificio siempre estaba en movimiento; -acaban de hablar de Francia que la máquina de presión no está funcionando bien-; -se ocupan más vacunas para la viruela en Venezuela- ; -El nuevo hospital de la India ya está terminado-; -El día de ayer se registraron 2 muertos, 15 operaciones en quirófano, 356 casos de urgencias y se aplicaron 654 vacunas en México.

Todo, absolutamente toda la información de todos absolutamente todos los hospitales de la cadena Haruno, iban a dar a las oficinas de Tokio, pero era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, después de todo, ella iba a ser la próxima encargada y heredera universal de la fortuna de su padre. Haruno Corp® era su futuro, o una parte de él.

Sin más, bajo tranquilamente las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, y tomo un enorme baso de malteada de chocolate con unos panqueques, la mesa estaba sola.

_Un comedor con 14 sillas, y siempre a lo máximo usamos 2._

--Sakura, deberías de ir a ver la casa club, esta mejor que la de Inglaterra. –Dijo su padre llamando la atención. –incluso hay un club de Esgrima, le gane a el gran Hiashi Hyuga. – dijo alegre como un niño pequeño que juega Street Fighter y deja a su oponente en K.O.

--creo que ya conociste al padre de Hinata.

--Entonces tienes suerte, Sakura – dijo, pero ahora su semblante había dado un giro de 180° más feliz, parecía nostálgico y con tristeza escondida y a la vez sentir alegría por su hija – fue una buena idea venir a Tokio.

--Claro papá…

--Bueno, regresando al tema, se que te encantara ir un rato a la casa club, acabo de llegar de allí y había bastantes practicantes de esgrima, no te caería mal ir a pasar un rato...

_Sí, que divertido! Wiii ¬¬ creo que con papá, uno nunca puede pasar un domingo tranquilos._

_--_pero perdí mi protector pectoral, creo que lo deje en nuestra antigua casa. – dijo la pelirosa.

_Eso no te salvara… pero vale la pena intentarlo._

_--_mmm, Sakura eso es malo, pero te puedo prestar el mío…

_Ya sabía que eso no era suficiente con papá_

_69696969696969_

_Creo que para la otra tendré que inventar algo más grande, pero después de todo, un poco de adrenalina no me vera nada mal, pero nada como un auto arriba de los 250 kilómetros por hora._

_Uffsss… esto me queda enorme. Si estuviera aquí Sayori, de seguro que se reiría de mi, ¿y quién no? Parezco payaso _

69696969696969

La casa club de Konoha era bastante amplia, había una cancha de duela donde se podían practicar Básquet y si se ponía una red, también vóley, con gradas alrededor, eran 2 grandes entradas al inicio de cada grada, mientras que en el centro de las gradas, había una entrada, para vestidores y regaderas, mientras que la otra iba a dar a un gimnasio con varios aparatos como caminadoras, escaladoras y varias maquinas de pesas, con paredes de cristal, donde fuera se veía una gran alberca, una cancha de vóley de playa y una de tenis, las 3 últimas techadas con maya para que entrara el sol, pero no causara quemaduras en la piel. Y por ultimo. En paralelo al primer gimnasio de básquet, uno igual pero sin gradas, pero estaba conectado con los mismos vestidores del primero. Ese era ocupado para prácticas de esgrima, o para ensayos de los mismos residentes del privado.

La joven pelirosa salió del vestidor femenino ya vestida con su traje blanco y el protector, el traje le quedaba muy bien, pero el protector de su padre, al ser masculino, le daba un toque más brusco a su cuerpo, haciéndole ver todo el torso plano y borrando su cintura, había pedido un protector en la casa de renta del lugar, uno más a su medida, pero se lo habían negado por falta de ejemplares, pues ya estaba prestados.

Al salir le sorprendió ver un encuentro entre al parecer, por sus rasgos, 2 chicos, que eran bastante buenos, no pensaba que hubiera personas que practicaran ese deporte en Japón, siempre había escuchado que se practicaban más peleas de Sumos o torneos de artes marciales.

_Tienes que dejar de ver tantos animes Sakura!_

Aunque poniendo atención, solo había 3 chicos, eso no era una cantidad para sorprenderse, y después de varios minutos, terminaron su pelea, y el chico que perdió, se despidió y salió a os vestidores con el que esperaba sentado, y ambos se fueron a los vestidores.

--Tu no juegas? – le pregunto una voz seca que provenía del chica que había ganado el encuentro pasado.

--Cla-Claro…

Tomo su posición, y después de una reverencia, unieron sus espadas y 3 segundos después comenzaron el combate.

Al lugar empezaron a llegar uno que otro chico que estaba en el lugar con la frase de " hay una buena pelea en el gimnasio, vamos" " vamos al gimnasio, 2 chicos están dando un espectáculo en esgrima" o cosas por el estilo.

Y era cierto, la pelea estaba bastante bien, ninguno de los 2 bajaba ni siquiera un segundo la guardia

_Padre, me alegra haberte tenido como oponente, porque si n, ya estuviera en el piso – _pensaba Sakura, cosa que era completamente cierta, las espadas de práctica que utilizaban danzaban en el aire como un tango, donde se movía una, iba la otra para evitar que su usuario resultara herido, o pero aun, perdiera el encuentro, que a cómo iba, eso ya era algo más personal, algo donde jugaban el orgullo, y más por la gente que estaba llegando a sus alrededores que no paraban de murmurar cosas como "oh! Ambos son bastante buenos!" o " sabes quiénes son esos chicos?" y una que otra apuesta entre los presentes.

Frases que solo llegaban como mormullos a los oídos de los combatientes, cierto, estaban tan concentrados, sus movimientos eran completamente limpios y con gracia, como cuando vez a una persona de la nobleza caminar, con la frente en alto y espalda recta, con movimientos en sus manos de los mas naturales, su cabello jugando en el aire como si lo meneasen en el agua y sus pies que pareciera que están en gravedad 0 y cada movimiento sea flotando, y de solo verlos, dan la imagen de ser mas que los que los rodean por su puro porte.

Aunque no llevasen ese tipo de ropas que lleven esas personas, y sus cabellos estuvieran envueltos y cubiertos completamente por sus mascaras, eso parecían.

Después de 15 largos minutos de absoluta concentración solo en el oponente y su espada, en un acto reflejo y de mala concentración, Sakura cayo y con ella su victoria, cu espada había rodado a un metro, y para cuando intento tomarla, la de su contrincante ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su máscara.

_--Bouche [ _creo que así se escribe, pero es lo que dices cuando ganas ]_ -- _pronuncio en ganador en señal de victoria. Como restregándole su Jake Mate. – fue una buena pelea. Eres un buen peleador.

--si, bueno, creo que perdí – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su contrincante que era tendida para que se levantara.

_baya… que manos tan… ¿delgadas?-- _ pensó el pelinegro mientras se retiraba la careta.

--¿Uchiha? – _espera… ¿dijo peleador? Pensara que soy un… --_ nos vemos Uchiha, eres bueno en esgrima. Por cierto soy chica; nos vemos después en el Yondaime. Bye-bye|

Y así como llego, desapareció en los vestidores, dejando un poco en shock al azabache, claro no lo demostraba, pero si estaba por un decir estupefacto; el único que le igualaba y lograba ganar en esa disciplina era su propio hermano.

Pero tampoco era para alarmarse, pero la dinámica fue muy diferente a como es siempre. Por lo regular las chicas de solo verle su rostro corrían literalmente a sus flancos y decían cada cursilería, o rogaban por su mail, que a muy pocos se los daba, y también había que contar que tenia 3 grupos: Amigos, Familiares y No importantes; la primera se reducía a menos de una docena, la segunda era un poco más amplia y la ultima superaba el millar.

Igual, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su casa, su madre le había pedido que llegara temprano para organizar unas cosas en su casa. Pero igual la duda quedo plantada, después de todo, no sabía ni siquiera quien era o su rostro.

6969696969696969696969

--_Sakura, ¿dime que no olvidaste el encuentro? –_decía desde el otro lado de la línea.

--claro que no –_Sakura Haruno! Hay va tu día de tranquilidad! como te olvidaste de la bienvenida? --_ hay estaré. ¿Nervioso?

_--No… no estoy nervioso, aunque elegir a Hinabi fue una buena idea [ Hanabi es mayor que Hinata en este caso XD]_

-- oO! Hanabi Uchuha… mmm.. suena bien; serias cuñado de Hinata, por lo tanto también de los Uzumaki. – dijo ojiverde

--_entonces es paquete completo, aunque lo del matrimonio es una sorpresa._

_--_Claro Señor Hyuuga bye-bye

--_bye.. – _y ambos colgaron sus móviles

_Ahora si, a dormir!_

_69696969696969696_

La mansión Uchiha ya estaba rebosando de invitados, era una simple bienvenida, pero de Madara Uchiha, un gran empresario mundial y asistir a esa reunión podría significar un acuerdo con la gran franquicia Uchiha, una de las más grandes a nivel mundial, que quedaba empatada con la Hyuuga, la No Sabaku, la Haruno, y otras extranjeras la diferencia era mínima, y lo único que impresionaba a muchos era el hecho de que las 4 eran Japonesas. Pero en esta ocación los No Sabaku´s no me encontraban y Takumi Haruno estaba bastante ocupado.

La casa no estaba arreglada para algo especial, pero lucia bastante bien, todo el salón principal y la sala estaban llenos de personas, y unas cuantas pocas, en sí puros chicos de entre 16 y 20 años estaban esparcidos en los alrededores de la gran alberca.

Poco después de la aparición de los menores Uchihas, una pequeña multitud fue a saludar a los herederos del imperio Uchiha, y no hicieron falta las clásicas en que el líder presenta a su familia y nunca hacía falta la hija de una edad cercana, había que aceptar, eran bonitas, todas enfundadas en vestidos de diseñador probablemente exportados desde Paris, quizá Francia, todas unas muñequitas de porcelana fina, claro, frente a sus padres, porque la mayoría de esas pobres eran un hígado, las pobres niñas nices hijas de papi.

--Sasuke-teme! – si, quien más que su imperativo amigo rubio.

--Dobe, me vuelves a llamar teme y considérate Uzumaki asado! – dijo con un tono más serio y algo enojado, pero siempre guardando compostura; y como no iba a estar molesto. Normalmente las chicas se le insinuaban, pero sus padres no!

--Creo que no es momento para pelearse – dijo el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa.

--Itachi! Con que te andas ligando a Sakura-chan… heee!! –Le decía el ojiazul al de coleta mientras le daba un ligero codazo

--No, solo somos amigos, pero tú en cambio, no perdiste tiempo con la Hyuuga. – comentario que hizo que Naruto se pusiera como tomate, cierto, ya era su novio, pero aun le daba un poquitín de pena.

--Sasuke-Kun!!! Cariño, ya te encontré! – decía una muy empalagosa Karin colgándose –literalmente- del brazo del pobre Uchiha menor.

--aaa si, Karin, tenemos que hablar. – decía con el mismo tono de indiferencia que usaba siempre, pero esta vez más serio y quitándose a la chica de encima.

--Sasuke, sobrino, mira, hasta que te dejas ver, pero que grande estas, y tu, Itachi, ya estas enorme – decía un recién llegado Madara, saludando a los hermanos.

--Tío, pero que gusto verte – le contesto el mayor.

A la vez, por la puerta que daba a la alberca iban entrando las Hyuuga en compañía de Sakura.

--Hina-chan! –el primero en saludarlas fue el rubio que corrió y abrazo a su novia –Sakura-chan, Hinabi-san!

--Tío, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y su novia Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Hinabi Hyuuga y Karin, la novia de Sasuke – presento el mayor a sus amigos. – Chicos, el es mi tío Madara Uchiha

--Mucho gusto – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

--veo que mis sobrinos saben escoger buenas amistades – dijo al reconocer los apellidos de los menores y pasar la vista por las Hyuuga y la Haruno.

--Itachi, hijo ya es hora – le dijo la recién llegada a la estancia Mikoto. – vamos hija – dijo llevándose a la mayor de los Hyuuga y su hijo mayor.

Pronto todos los presentes fueron llamados por el gran Fogaku Uchiha a la estancia principal, lugar donde había un pequeño escenario y detrás una pantalla mostrando el emblema de la compañía, un abanico rojo y blanco.

--Damas y Caballeros aquí presentes, mi familia se complace en acogerlos en nuestra casa y agradece su visita; nuestro motivo de reunión fue para dar bienvenida a Madara Uchiha, mi hermano. – dijo mientras el nombrado era alumbrado por un reflector y todos estallaban en aplausos. – pero además tenemos otro motivo, y me complace ser yo el que lo anuncie, Itachi Uchiha, mi primogénito contraerá matrimonio con una gran mujer, proveniente de una gran familia, y para no hacerla más larga, es un honor para mí anunciar formalmente el matrimonio de mi Itachi Uchiha con la señorita Hinabi Hyuuga. Y es para mi un honor darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia a una Hyuuga.

OK. La noticia sorprendió a todos, era de esperarse que el Uchiha contrajera matrimonio con alguien como la heredera de los Hyuuga, pero la noticia no era esperada aun.

La sala se lleno de aplausos en cuanto termino de hablar Fogaku, y todos se dirigían a la nueva pareja que se llenaron de abrazos y deseos de suerte por parte de todos. Aunque cabía aceptar que algunas –casi todas- aprovechaban la ocasión para darle un fuerte abrazo al chico o –algunos- a la Hermosa chica Hyuuga, que esta ese punto de la noche había pasado desapercibida, pero lucia linda con un vestido straple lila y ampón de abajo, y su largo cabello negro, liso y sedoso y sus peculiares ojos color luna.

--como vez, Itachi-kun no está interesado en ti. Pelos de chicle! Te lo diré una vez: Tu no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa – le dijo una pelirroja a Sakura, que después de haber felicitado "oficialmente" a los novios se dirigió a sentarse en una banca frente a la gran alberca. No había muchas personas hay, todas estaban dentro disfrutando del climax de la reunión.

--Karin, por favor, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo – dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse del lugar-- así que por favor AAHHH!!!

--Karin que hiciste! – grito un pelinegro que se tiro un clavado de profesional a la parte honda de la alberca para rescatar a la ojijade que ya se estaba hundiendo.

Afortunadamente no tenía mucho tiempo estando bajo el agua, así que con solo sacarla y unas palmaditas en la espalda recobro el conocimiento.

--Sasuke, yo… estaba… y ella…

--o por kami! ¿Que ha pasado aquí? – llego la madre del moreno a ver el pequeño escándalo que había en la alberca, que para suerte del evento, nadie se dio cuenta además de ella –Sasuke, tienes que cambiarte, tu también Sakura, Sasuke, préstale por hoy una playera y ya veremos que hacemos. Suban por las escaleras traseras para que nadie los vea empapados.

Mikoto rápidamente había solucionado el problema. No era difícil, pero le había hecho recordar algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: ser madre.

Esos últimos 13 años se la había pasado en la oficina.

Le había hecho recordar cuando Sasuke era un niño, cuando el e Itachi peleaban y tenía que salir a detenerlos, cuando les preparaba el desayuno, despedía al mayor para que fuera al jardín de niños, y veía la tele con Sasuke esperándolo hasta que llegaba la hora de preparar la comida y el menor hacia un cochinero haciendo "comida" y cada segundo que había compartido con sus hijos cuando eran pequeños y a la vez cada segundo, minuto y hora de tiempo que no estuvo con ellos.

-Sasuke… gracias – le dijo la pelirosa a su rescatista, era lo primero que había dicho desde que salió de agua.

Ambos caminaban escaleras arriba de la mansión Uchiha empapados y envueltos en toallas para no escurrir agua.

--No fue nada… -- _solo un impulso bruto. Ni yo sé porque lo hice._

--enserio, yo y grandes cantidades de agua no nos llevamos bien. – dijo riéndose de su mala broma, que solo ella entendía.

--pero te querías dar un chapuzón, y te aventaste a la alberca. -- dijo señalándole la puerta de una habitación y ambos entraron

--No! Fue esa Zanahoria andante la que me aventó! –_esa Zanahoria es su Novia! Ya metiste la pata! –_y después no supe que hacer dentro del agua. – dijo lo ultimo más para ella misma y en un tono apenas audible.

_--_hubieras nadado – dijo el moreno, diciendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y de hecho lo era.

--yo… yo no se nadar – eso era uno de sus más grandes secretos y se lo acababa de decir prácticamente a un desconocido _bien hecho, Sakura! _

--baya, eso sí es sorpresa, corredora, tenista, ¿pero no sabes nadar?

El azabache le entrego una playera negra y unos shorts y le abrió la puerta al baño. Para después de unos minutos salir cambiada. Y también el moreno ya estaba cambiado con otro traje pero este sin el chaleco.

--no te burles Uchiha, si no hubiera sido por esa… tu novia, yo no…

--baya, parece que alguien esta celosa.

--En tus sueños Uchiha; por cierto, gracias por la ropa, te la entregare después.

-- te acompaño.

--gracias.

_Lo acepto, no estaba muy inspirada, y también mil perdones por la tardanza, pero no tenía inter, después volví a tener, y lo iba a sabir ayer, juro por kami que ya lo tenia,_

_Pero por andar con prisas, saque la usb asi no más y deje una ventana abierta, y cuando la conecte a la lap! Paff!_

_No había nada!_

_Ni mi música!!!_

_Ni mis archivos [ entiéndase todos los capis y además otros trabajos ]_

_Ni todas mis fotos!!! Y también mis imágenes!!!_

_Y para colmo, no las tenmia respaldadas, como siempre ando de la compu a la lap, y de aquí pa haya, siempre guardo todo en mi memoria! Y puajj! Se borro! _

_Y me keria morir!_

_Y quien no?!_

_Pero aquí les dejo este capi! _

_Sasusaku!_

_Queria algo de ItaSaku! Pero no quiero ver a los bombones Uchiha pelearse!_

_Waa!_


	8. Cap8: Mira lo que yo tengo y tu no

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 8: ****"mira lo que yo tengo y tu no"**

Subí las escaleras con pereza, pero no porque realmente estuviera cansada o porque no tuviera ganas, su casa remarcaba una sonrisa. Una sonrisa por todos los recuerdos. Itachi, uno de sus mejores amigos, era feliz, aunque en un principio el mismo me había confesado que sentía entre pena y vergüenza, pero me alegro que al fin, después de conocer a Hanabi, le cayera bien.

Pero esa no era exactamente mi principal razón para estar feliz, a pesar de haber caído a una alberca, después de todo fui rescatada, ¿no? No cualquier chica que cae al agua es salvada por un guapo chico.

…espera, espera…. ¿guapo chico?

Bueno, hay que aceptarlo, ese Uchiha esta como quiere, igual que Itachi, por algo son hermanos. Aunque pensándolo bien, en el Yondaime todos están como quieren, no es por ser zorra y fijona, pero si te pones a observar a los chicos, todos tienen los suyos!

Sabes Sakura, a veces hablas como si estuvieras hablando con alguien, y lo peor es que yo misma me contesto. Si alguna persona leyera la mente y nos quedáramos encerrados en un cuarto sin ruido, se volvería loco solo de escuchar mis pensamientos. Y lo peor que yo misma me contradigo.

_¿Qué paso aquí? _Sí, eso fue lo primero que vi, mi cuarto estaba vacío! _Espera… espera… lo más seguro que me haya equivocado de cuarto!_ Así que me dirigí al cuarto de al lado, que era el último del pasillo, y sí, ¡_ahora hasta te equivocas de habitación! _si, en esa habitación estaban todas mis cosas! _Un momento… este no es mi cuarto. _Eran todas mis cosas, pero no era mi cuarto, pero este era más grande, y tenía tres balcones, uno al frente, uno al jardín trasero, y otro al costado, a la casa de enseguida.

Mis pies se movieron solos hasta el balcón central, y daba ni nada más ni nada menos que a la mansión Uchiha. No Salí al balcón, mire desde el vitral adentro de mi habitación. a unos 5 metros estaba enfrente una ventana igual. Las casas eran con la misma construcción, pero uno puede darle el estilo que quiera, pero al final, el número de habitaciones, y la ubicación eran la misma, aunque desde fuera, eso ni siquiera se notara.

La habitación paralela a la mía estaba completamente oscura, pero me llamo la atención, probablemente fuera la de los señores Uchiha, o tal vez no.

Un bostezo se escapo de mi boca, y que paso después, solo recuerdo haberme puesto la pijama e irme a la cama, que busque, pues ni siquiera la había buscado, y la encontré, que estaba justo al lado del balcón que daba al jardín trasero. Y lo siguiente oscuro…

-Fin de narración por Sakura-

_-Sakura… hija… _

-no… por favor…-decía una pelirosa mientras se revolcaba entre las sabanas

_-no mamá! No te vayas… no me dejes…!_

_-_no te puedes ir… - seguía diciendo entre gemidos de dolor.

_-Sakura, te amo hija…_

-no… por favor…_ -_pero fue despertada por unos acordes de Claro de Luna. – fue solo un sueño… otra vez…

Dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y observaba curiosa la habitación, era de un color beige y rosa hasta la altura de un metro. Todos sus muebles estaban acomodados como si siempre hubiesen estado en ese lugar, incluso vio sus lápices esparcidos por el escritorio, justo como los recordaba en la otra habitación, su tocador acomodado de la misma manera, pero cuando abrió su closet, ese era más grande.

Cosa rara, ya que según recordaba, las 2 habitaciones principales eran la que ocupaba ella y también la de su padre.

_Qué va! Ni siquiera conozco mi casa! En fin, qué más da._

Saco del armario una bata de baño y entro. 15 minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y la pelirosa salió con su uniforme escolar y el cabello ya seco. Solo se ocupo de cambiarse las pantuflas por las calcetas y zapatos escolar y su cabello término en una coleta muy floja con un fleco y varios machones resbalando por su cara y un broche en forma de moño atrás.

Tomo su bolsa escolar y bajo al comedor, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno y como siempre mi Takumi en el asiento principal de cabecera de la mesa.

-buenos días Saku-chan! – saludo amablemente el señor Haruno a su linda hija.

-buenos días papá!

-por cierto, tu habitación fue cambiada, porque hubo unos problemitas, pero espero que no te moleste, todo fue removido por el servicio y pedí que todo quedara igual o lo más parecido.

_Eso responde todo…_

-no hay problema.

-bueno, Sakura, es hora de irme, nos vemos luego.

Como ya me era costumbre, se monto en su queridísimo auto y sin más salía a la escuela, ya estaban cerca los exámenes para calificar ese semestre, aun era un poco temprano para eso, pero los últimos días siempre toda la planta de maestros se preocupaba más por el gran viaje de graduación que tenían los de tercer año o la excursión de verano, o para acomodar calificaciones, en fin, lo que quería decir que entrando abril, el año ya estaba acabado, y ni decir de mayo.

.

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

.

-Sasuke-ototo! Apúrale o te vas a quedar! – grito un moreno de coleta desde la planta baja de la gran mansión.

-Itachi cállate! Solo porque te pedí de favor que me llevaras hoy a la escuela no tienes por que gritarme! – grito colérico el menor

- yo no fui el que estampo su coche en el primer poste que vio.

-hmnp…

-hoy amaneciste muy amargado hermanito. Y por cierto, ya contesta ese maldito móvil. – le dijo mientras sacaba de la cochera su coche y escuchaba el vibrador del teléfono de su hermano queriendo hacer temblar a todo Japón.

-cállate y conduce!

- huuu... – le dijo en tono de burla mientras agarraba el móvil que descansaba en la guantera del coche y leí un texto –"Sasuke-kun, porque quieres que terminemos, a caso ya no te gustan las secciones de sexo que tenemos" – leía el mensaje mientras hacía circo, maroma y teatro por manejar, leer el texto y evitar que su querido hermano menor le quitara el aparato.

-Itachi dame eso! Yo no leo tus textos! Bakka!

- oh my kami! Mi dulce ototo es un hentai! – dijo fingiendo estar indignado y aguantándose la risa mientras era testigo de la mirada más envenenada de toda la historia.

-¡eres hombre muerto Itachi Uchiha!

-bueno, entonces este hombre muerto no te llevara al instituto – le contestaba tranquilamente el mayor mientras se orillaba para bajar de su auto a su lindo hermano menor

-¿qué pretendes? ¿Dejarme a medio camino? – le grito

- mmm… déjame pensar… - decía con el pulgar en la barbilla. – sí, eso pretendo.

-pues bien, Sasuke Uchiha no le ruega a nadie – dijo saliendo del auto y azotando la puerta.

-más cuidado con la puerta. – le dijo y siguió con su camino dejando a un estático Sasuke que aun no lograba digerir que lo hubieran dejado tirado a medio camino.

.

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

.

-Genial, ahora llegare tarde – se decía a si misma mientras manejaba por las calles de Tokio, y para su mala suerte, todos los semáforos les estaban tocando en rojo – ¿a caso hice algo malo hoy, kami?... solo falta que este semáforo también se ponga rojo – dijo mientras veía el semáforo verde y pronto cambio a rojo – ¡Genial!

Y sin más aparco su auto mientras esperaba que el semáforo regresara a verde para poder reanudar su marcha, pero vio algo que le llamo más la atención. Un pelinegro que había estado en su mente en las últimas horas vagando solo hacia la escuela.

-Uchiha! – le grito desde la ventana y este en cuanto la vio se acerco y se subió al auto. – porque tan solo?

-hmnp…

-¿hmnp? Lo siento, solo hablo inglés, español, japonés y francés, ese idioma no lo conozco. —le dijo divertida.

-gra-gracias – le dijo y baya que había batallado, antes de eso debía de haber una guerra interna en su ser donde peleaban su orgullo contra lo que se que tenía que pelear para que hubiese podido agradecer por algo. Después de todo tenía esa fama, tomar las cosas que quisiera, y si no podía, se sabe que todo mundo tiene un precio, ¿no? solo hay que saber cómo llegar a él.

-mmm... Tómalo como un estamos a mano. – le dijo tras meditar bien su respuesta.

-¿estamos a mano? – le pregunto confuso, después de todo no recordaba que le hubiera podido deber ella a él.

-por lo de ayer… gracias, ya te daré las prendas que me prestaste… gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, lo que sorprendió mucho al Uchiha. Después de todo el no era el único que tenía la misma forma de comportamiento, todo el instituto era igual, al ser todos hijos de los más grandes magnates, estaban impuestos a conseguir cualquier cosa con su amada tarjeta de crédito dorada. Y nunca esperaba, que Sakura Haruno se comportara de esa manera, después de todo, su familia era tan rica como la de él, en pocas palabras, las más ricas de todo Japón y con un lugar muy alto a nivel mundial.

-no hay problema – le dijo cuando salió de su estupefacción que duro 5 segundos.

.

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

.

-Karin, ya cálmate, tal vez fue un error, o tal vez solo una broma de alguno de sus amigos

-No Ino, aquí dice claramente de Sasuke-kun – me decía mientras le señalaba el remitente de un texto que había llegado al móvil de la pelirroja. – y dice claramente "Karin, terminamos, no te diría que solo te use, porque tu sacaste más provecho de nuestra relación, solo eso, se acabo" – decía mientras hacía un berrinche

- Cálmate, te pueden oír y que van a pensar de nosotras.

-solo eso te importa, solo estás conmigo porque yo soy popular! ¿Verdad? Y ni siquiera estas triste, estas alegre, después de todo, a ti también te gusta Sasuke-kun!

-sabes que no es cierto, y sabes que! No me importa! Ya me hartaste, y también entiendo porque Sasuke-kun te corto! Porque eres una pesada y chillona! – le dijo enojada la rubía.

-mira tú, desaparece de mi vista! – y sin más, la rubia se fue.

- por cierto, no creo que tu Sa-su-kin se sienta tan mal, ya viste en que carro viene – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a una pelirroja más enojada y viendo colérica la conductora de aquel coche.

_¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Ese color de cabello es horrible, además anti-natural, mi color de cabello es mejor… _

Decía mientras veía a la chica estudiándola determinadamente.

_Mi carro es mejor. Hice que mi padre gastara los ingresos de un año para podérmelo comprar, mi ropa es mejor, es de diseñadores franceses e italianos._

…

-Sakura-chan! – decía un rubio mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga –Sasuke-teme!

-Naruto-bakka – le decía riendo la pelirosa y riendo amigablemente, y más chicos se acercaban a saludar amablemente a la recién llegada.

….

-hola preciosa—le saludaba a la pelirroja un chico que se la comía con la mirada.

…

_¿por qué a mí los chicos nada más se me acercan y me dicen una idiotez? O simplemente me miran como un pedazo de bistec en una jaula de leones hambrientos._

_Desde que nací, mi padre siempre me ha consentido dándome lo que yo pida. Solo hace falta que diga "papi quiero…" y al instante ya estaba en mis manos. Era su consentida, su única hija, y el siendo una persona adinerada, no dudaba ni un segundo en gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en su pequeña princesita._

_Me convertí en la chica más popular en cuanto pise esta escuela, y por nada, teniendo n cuerpo de una súper modelo, cualquiera te vería como lo más cercano a la perfección._

_En pocas palabras. Siempre obtuve todo lo que quise. Incluso el salir con el chico más rico y sexy de toda las escuela. Claro, tuve que acceder a siertas peticiones suyas antes, para describirlo mejor, sesiones de sexo, cosa que tampoco me importo, porque al final Sasuke Uchiha termino saliendo con migo._

_Pero de repente aparece una estúpida pelos de chicle y me tira todo al desagüe_

_Y no, no está fea, es algo que tengo que aceptar, pero yo soy mejor que ella. Pero ella sin hacer nada consiguió algo que hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que yo nunca he tenido, Amigos._

_Y no es que me hicieran falta, de hecho aun ahora no me hacen falta, pero al verla a ella, llegando en su coche con mi novio… ex novio, y sonriendo como idiota rodeada de amigos… me hace sentir más idiota a mí. Como si me estuviera gritando "mira lo que yo tengo y tu no" y me sacara la lengua como niña pequeña. Sí, me hace sufrir, cosa que nadie había hecho antes, y lo peor que lo hace inconciente._


	9. Cap 9: Inicia el viaje

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 9: Inicia el viaje**

-Sakura! No olvides el repelente! Recuerda que la últimas vez que fuimos a acampar, hiciste que nos regresáramos porque te picaban los mosquitos.

-ya voy oto-san! – le gritaba la pelirosa a su padre desde su habitación.

-que no se te olvi…

-pá, ya me voy, nos vemos – le dijo la chica que salía corriendo de la casa con una pequeña valija de ruedas.

-suerte…

Si, los exámenes finales ya habían concluido hace una semana, y todo el que no había reprobado tenía la gran oportunidad de salir a su viaje de fin de cursos. Uno de los eventos más esperados por todos los alumnos, y ese año, iban a ir a la montaña, se hospedarían en una gran mansión en la cima de la montaña por una semana!

Aunque solo iban los del curso, los que se iban a graduar hacían un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo, mientras que los de primero y segundo hacían su "campamento"

En cuanto Sakura llego al instituto, que ya era tarde, las siete con cincuenta y cuatro para ser mas exactos; entrego su permiso y subió a un autobús de viaje, en el que llegarían a su destino.

-pensé que no llegabas Sakura-chan! – le grito, literalmente, Naruto a la pelirosa que apenas acababa de subir el último escalón del buss.

-Naruto-bakka, no grites! – le regaño la chica mientras le daba un coscorronazo a su pobre amigo.

- El que casi no viene es Naruto, paso con 7 el examen se química – dijo burlándose Kiba desde 2 asientos más adelante.

-aaa! Tu no te metas Kiba! Tu saca 78ste 7 en Literatura!

-Ya, ya, guarden silencio – dijo el sensei –es hora de irnos…

-Kakashi-sensei! Llego temprano!—Grito eufórico la octava maravilla del mundo el rubio – oh no… no me diga que se cancela el viaje, o que va a llover, oh no! –grito de nuevo, pero esta vez mas asustado, como si el apocalipsis estuviera por comenzar

-No Naruto, Tsunade-sama me dijo que llegara a las 6 de la mañana.

-pues vaya que lo conoce – dijo una voz desde el final del camión, Suigetsu.

-Como sea, vamos a acomodarlos por parejas, la directora me dio la lista, dirán presente, están los 2 grupos revueltos. Lugar 1 y 2: Tenten y Neji Hyuuga.

-Presente – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Lugar 3 y 4 Shikamaru Nara y Temari No Sabaku

-Presente – volvieron a decir ambos y se sentaron

-Los siguientes son Gaara No Sabaku e Ino Yamanaka – y ambos contestaron como se les había indicado, mientras el Sabaku sonreía. Si, el había hecho la lista de los asientos, como "presidente" del comité podía tomar muchas desiciones, y porque no aprovechar, en ese viaje tenia previsto declárele su amor a la rubia ojiazul que estaba a su lado.

Habían sido muy buenos amigos desde que aquella noche del baile, se les veía juntos muy seguido, si de hecho desde finales de marzo, hasta ese entonces, finales de julio, habían cambiado muchas cosas en el instituto.

Había muchas parejas nuevas, aunque aun eran amigos iban que volaban para ser algo más, y las que ya lo eran, cada vez estaban mejor.

Naruto y Hinata eran los tortolitos del Yondaime, eran novios formales, Hiashi, el padre de Hinata lo había aprobado como novio, al igual que Minato había aceptado a Hinata y los Uzumaki y los Hyuuga se llevaban mejor, incluso discutían términos de matrimonio, dejando a lo pobre Hinata más roja que un tomate y al rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas de pena.

Temari y Shikamaru seguían en las mismas, el de coleta no salía de sus venditos "problemáticos" para su surte su novia era dura, y lo obligaba a convivir con los demás mortales y no solo con morfeo.

Ino y Gaara, ese era un buen cuento, habían sido amigos durante todo ese lapso, y aunque no eran pareja oficial eran envidiados por muchos, la rubía ya no se juntaba con su inseparable "beffa" Karin, ahora se juntaba con el grupo de Gaara, y se había hecho amiga de Sakura, Hinata y Tenten, aunque con Temari no logro congeniar fácilmente, ambas rubias tenían un carácter parecido y como dicen "polos iguales se repelen" pues si, además la No Sabaku pensaba que ella solo quería jugar con su hermano, pero al final, terminaron llevando de maravilla, incluso se unian para hacer sus maléficos planes; aunque con la que se llevaba mejor era con Sakura.

Neji y Tenten seguían en las mismas, y cabe mencionar que ellos eran del grupo de "las parejas que todos envidian" junto con sus amigos; claro, estos eran un poco más reservados, sobretodo en la escuela, que se limitaban a un cariñito a un pequeño beso, ya sea por reservados, tímidos o por cualquier cosa, no eran tan expresivos en sitios públicos.

Sasuke era otro de los que había cambiado, desde que había terminado con Karin y después del incidente con Itachi, se llevaba mejor con Sakura, aunque la mayor parte del día estuvieran discutiendo, y cabe decir que Sakura pasaba muy seguido a la casa de los Uchihas, se llevaba de maravilla con Mikoto.

Mikoto era una de las personas que tambian había cambiado durante ese tiempo, pasaba más tiempo en su casa, y he ahí la razón por la que se llevaba bien con Sakura, ya que la pelirosa iba muy seguido a su casa, ya sea con Itachi, por algo del club de tenis o por su pasión, y terminaban cenando los 4, ya que el menor de sus hijos era arrastrado a sus planes.

Itachi pronto se casaría, antes de entrar a la universidad, iba a ir junto a su ahora prometida a la misma carrera, Administración, en la Todei, aunque tambian iban a ir sus amigos, Deidara, Sasori, Pein y Konan, todos, al ser hijos de empresarios, terminarían heredando dichas empresas. Y todos ya estaban planeando su viaje, irían a un crucero que los llevaría a las playas del pacifico, Los cabos, Mazatlán y Acapulco Las tres en México, serian 10 días de sol, playa y arena, y claro el crucero.

-Y por ultimo Karin y Suigetsu. –anuncio el joven profesor.

-¿quee? ¿Por qué me toca con el cara de sushi! –pregunto histérica la pelirroja.

-callate, pelo de Zanahoria! El que se debería quejar soy yo! - se quejo el albino, si Karin era la chica más "hot" de la escuela, pero ya estaba pasando sus mejores tiempo. Desde que la habían terminado había salido con 3 chicos diferentes, tal vez aun fuera la "chica popular" del colegio y tuviera la denominada "mesa principal" de la cafetería, esa que estaba en el centro. Pero ahora ya nadie se peleaba por esa mesa. Después del baile, se había puesto una fuente en la salida sur, y había una mesa grande, donde ahora se sentaban Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Suigetsu, Gaara y seguido llegaba Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Konan. Era una mesa cuadrada y grande y además con linda vista.

-Bien chicos! Es hora de partir! – dijo tratando de levantar los animos el profesor.

-Seee! – gritaron todos.

…

-15 minutos más tarde.-

-… y esa es la historia de cuando gane el torneo de esgrima cuando tenía 12 años – termino de contar Suigetsu. Que iba incado en su asiento viendo hacia atrás para quedar de frente a la pareja de asientos de Sakura y Sasuke.

-pescado crudo! Cállate – le decía su compañera que trataba de leer un libro, bueno, de hecho no había leído más que el primer renglón, pero quería parecer la chica intelectual frente a su amor, Sasuke, que también leía un libro.

-oh! No sabía que también hicieras esgrima, yo participe en un torneo en Inglaterra, pero quede en tercer lugar. – le contesto la pelirosa.

-Entonces debes de ser buena.

-de hecho no, siempre pierdo, incluso una vez perdí contra Sasuke – dijo poniendo cara de perrito. Haciendo que el Uchiha se sobresalte, más bien el que lo asalto fue un recuerdo. No es que estuviera poniendo atención a la plática, ni que ellos hablaran fuerte, pero al escuchar su nombre recapitulo toda la oración que su compañera acababa de decir.

_incluso una vez perdí contra Sasuke._ Correcto, el nunca había jugado con ella, al menos que…

-¿perdiste contra mí? – le pregunto, definitivo, no se pensaba quedar con la duda.

-si, fue hace como 4 meses, en la casa club, aunque de hecho no sabía que eras tu, hasta que te quitaste la careta, pero eres muy bueno.

-No sabía que eras tu…

-mmm, creí que sabias, como sea….

_¿Cómo sea? ¿Cómo sea?_

_No había podido dormir toda la noche de ese día por 2 cosas, 2 personas, 2 mujeres, que resulta ser la misma, y… ¿Cómo sea?_

_-Flash Back-_

_-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? - me pregunto Itachi mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación sacándome de los absurdos pensamientos. Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza –es que como estaba la luz prendida, y ya son las 2 de la mañana._

_-Solo estaba pensando – le dije tranquilo, ni siquiera me puse a pelear por entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar o cosas así._

_-¿Sabes?, Sakura es una buena persona, es noble, y no me refiero a su estatus social, si no a su persona, a su carácter. – me dijo, al principio me sorprendió, pero solo me recordó lo bien que me conoce mi hermano. Siempre protegiéndome desde lejos, sin meterse en mi vida, observándome desde lejos._

_-¿qué te hace pensar que es lo que ocupa mis pensamientos? – le pregunte, aunque el único al que quería hacer el tonto es a mí, porque mi aniki estaba en lo correcto._

_-No sé, solo lo adivine – dijo sonriendo, aunque sabía que esa no era la respuesta, Itachi no era así, el solo habla si está seguro y tiene una teoría para probarlo, por algo mi padre le confiaba ciegamente la empresa desde hace varios años, al menos que estuviera bromeando, pero este no era el caso. – solo date tiempo para conocerla, es una persona increíble, descansa, mañana hay colegio._

_Me dijo, apago el foco y salió de la habitación, y baya que me dejo pensando más de lo que ya tenía en mi cabeza._

_Cuando caía, vi como si cayese a un vacío en lugar de una pileta, y como si yo pudiese volar, me avente sin pensarlo 2 veces. Si en un principio pensé que era de esas chicas chillonas. Justo como Karin, me molesto de sobremanera que la aventara._

…

_**oh! Sorry!**_

_**Capi muy corto… pero ando corta de inspiración.**_

_**Actualizare todos los martes! A partir de hoy!**_

_**Y por cierto, hago mi promoción de mi nuevo fic!**_

"**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…" **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

_**Es un SasuSaku, pero el Uchiha no la va a tener tan fácil, porque Akatsuki llega a Konoha.**_

_**Además de Taka! **_

_**[ Akatsuki + Taka + Una linda pelirosa ] [ Todos en la casa de Sakura] = un manicomio **_

_**En fin! Me voy!**_


	10. Cap 10: My Love

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 10: My Love**

-Muy bien! Movámonos! Este sea probablemente su ultimo día juntos como 407 y 408! Asi que a disfrutar todos juntos! –grito eufórica la profesora Anko Mitadashi.

-Seepp! Fiesta! – grito Naruto que fue el primero en salir casi corriendo del autobús. Y poco a poco los demás estudiantes comenzaron a bajar poco a poco encontrándose con una gran villa de campo, o por el camino, que la mayoría fue de subida, sería más bien de montaña.

La residencia donde se hospedarían por una semana era enorme mansión estilo rustico, muebles de madera, llena de muchos cuadros y candelabros eléctricos para ayudar a la decoración. En primer salón era una enorme sala de estar, después un enorme comedor como para 40 personas, un enorme salón como para un baile detrás de un par de grandes puertas y las grandes escaleras que llevaban a incontables puertas en la planta alta, más que una villa, podría ser un hotel, uno muy grande y lujoso, ya que además contaba con su gran jardín y la magnífica vista que daba el bosque que abarcaba toda la zona montañosa en la que se localizaban.

-Bien, cada uno recibirá una llave, compartirán habitación con otras dos personas, después de recoger sus pertenencias pueden pasar a la habitación que se les asigno, y mañana, a las 7 de la mañana todos bajaran al comedor para empezar con el itinerario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sí! De campamento! - grito eufórica una rubia de ojos azul cielo mientras se tiraba un clavado a su cama.

-¿y porque te emocionas tanto, cerda? ¿nunca habías ido a esos campamentos de verano de niñas exploradoras? – le dijo la pelirosa recordando con repelencia los mosquitos.

-no, nunca había ido a un campamento – dijo mientras recordaba lo que hacía en sus vacaciones.

Ino desde que había entrado a la escuela elemental se había juntado con Karin, y no se quejaba, desde siempre había gozado de la popularidad y los beneficios que conlleva, más sumado a todo el dinero de sus padres, al igual que a todos sus compañeros, no le hacia falta nada. Pero Karin no era una persona muy sociable, los veranos los pasaban de campamento, pero en el centro comercial, spas, y estéticas carísimas.

-chicas! Hay fiesta en la piscina! – grito alegre una castaña mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya vamos! - grito Ino mientras sacaba un bañador de 2 piezas al igual que sus 2 compañeras de cuarto.

-apúrenle! No queremos que nos ganen lo mejor! – esta vez la que entro fue Temari.

-ya vámonos! – grito la pelirosa saliendo del cuarto. Todas llevaban un bañador de 2 piezas bajo una bata muy suelta de tela de algodón.

Y corrieron hasta llegar a la piscina, que era bastante grande en forma de un "8" pero sin juntarse completamente en el medio. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Todos en bañado dejando a relucir sus tan trabajados cuerpos.

-Hina-chan! – grito un rubio moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de las chicas. – por aquí!

-Naruto-kun… - bueno, no se le ocurrió decir nada más a la podre pelinegra al ver a su novio. Nunca habían tenido una salida a albercas o a la playa, así que tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de ver el muy trabajado torso de su novio. Y sí estaba muy bien, muchas de las chicas se les caía la baba al verlo, eso sin contar sus duros brazos. No muy marcados ni exagerados, simplemente bien.

-Nee… aun no llegan los demás, pero ya aparte una sombra – dijo apuntando hasta el final, donde había una palapa con 3 mesa-bancas pegadas y unas sillas para tomar el sol, aunque ya no había casi sol, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

-bueno, vamos a sentarnos, no? – dijo Ino

-vamos. –

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando llegaron los chicos robándose toda la tención de las chicas, del lugar, y no era para menos, habían entrado los que eran sus "sexy-boys" los galanes, que para la mayoría eran inalcanzables, y solo muy pocas eran la excepción.

Todos vestían unos shorts playeros bajo la rodilla, el torso descubierto, y al igual que el de Naruto, muy bien formado, pero no exagerado.

-bien! Al agua pato! – dijo Naruto aventándose al agua y chispeando a todos.

-Naru-baka! Deja de hacer eso! – le grito la pelirosa.

-Dobe!

-bueno! Todos al agua! – grito Temari desasiéndose de su bata y quedando en un lindo bikini al igual que todas las chicas a excepción de la pelirosa.

-nee… yo los espero aquí – dijo sentándose en una de esas sillas para tomar el sol.

-pero Saku, ¿no te vas a bañar? – le dijo la rubia.

-tal vez después…

Todos, incluso Sasuke se metieron a la alberca, se pusieron a jugar con una pelota o a aventarse agua, o en fin, hacer cualquier cosa para divertirse, mientras Sakura tecleaba su celular, sola, pues cualquiera que le pusiera un ojo encima a ella y su lindo y pequeño traje de baño recibía una mirada mortal, ya sea por parte de su rubio y protector amigo, o de sus demás sobre-protectores amigos, bueno, también hay que aceptar que de un celoso Sasuke. Pero aun así eso no evitaba que la miraran con ganas de comérsela, tal como un felino salvaje a un trozo de bistec de calidad.

-Hola – saludo un peli naranja.

-hola – saludo Sakura sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil.

-soy Yahiko – volvió a tratar de llamar su atención, y esta vez lo logro un poco más, ya que le dirigió la vista hacia el chico que insistía tanto en hablarle. Era un peli Naranja de ojos azules, tenía una mirada un poco juguetona y llevaba un pircing en la ceja. [ Nee.. es más cuando era niño, por si no saben quién es, es Pein ]

-Sakura – le dijo amablemente.

-¿y porque tan sola, Sakura? – pregunto travieso.

- pasando el rato.

-¿quieres ir por una bebida? – le pregunto señalando una palapa donde estaba un pelirrojo en compañía. Quienes por cierto eran los únicos chicos que no conocía, ya que según, era un viaje de excursión de el Yondaime. [Cierto, lo olvidaba, para los que no sepan que es una palapa, o en su país o lugar lo llamen diferente; una palapa es como un techumbre de puras hojas de palmera, se usa mucho en las playas para hacer sombras]

-claro… ¿eres del Yondaime? – sí, decidió quitarse la duda mientras caminaban a la palapa

-No, mi padre es el dueño del lugar, venimos cada verano, pero mi hermana Konan lo presto al Yondaime para que vinieran de excursión a la montaña – le dijo

-entonces mil gracias en nombre del comité de alumnos – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cola, limón o fresa? – pregunto dirigiéndose a una hielera llena de refrescos.

-Cola es bien. .. Dijo y le dio su bebida.

-el es mi hermano, Nagato - dijo viendo a un pelirrojo de ojos azul cielo muy claro, casi aperlados como los de los Hyuuga. – Nagato, Sakura.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Nee... Sakura nunca pierde el tiempo – dijo Ino a Temari tapándose la boca para guardar la conversación solo para ellas dos.

- y esta bastante bien – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Y Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto al ver el lugar donde estaba su amiga vacio. Haciendo que los chicos miraran a todos lados.

-ala mejor se fue al cuarto – dijo Temari, que conocía más que bien a sus amigos, e irían por Sakura con la escusa más tonta.

- si, probablemente se sentía mal – dijo la otra rubia siguiendo el juego. -¿verdad Tenten?

-Entonces hay que ver si está bien – dijo pronto Gaara

-no, yo pienso que prefiere estar sola – dijo Tenten.

-hmnp…

-¿y si se siente muy mal? – dijo Naruto exagerando la situación.

-No creo que se sienta tan mal – dijo Ino casi riendo, pero recibió un codazo de la otra rubia.

-o tal vez nos estamos preocupando de más – dijo Neji viendo a un punto en especifico – tal vez, pero solo tal vez, está muy bien – si, ya se había dado cuenta, pero no era el amigo celoso, como Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke.

Gaara pasó a convertirse en el hermano mayor de Sakura después de un accidente donde habían asaltado a la pelirosa, y desde ese entonces, la cuida como todo hermano mayor protegería a una niña, y en caso de hombres, se ponía a la par con Naruto y Sasuke, era como si vieran que un pastel está siendo rondado por moscas. Unas muy sucias moscas.

-hee? A que te refieres Neji – pregunto Naruto viendo a donde mismo. – haa! Esos chicos se quieren aprovechar de Sakura-chan! – y pronto Sasuke volteo a ver en la misma dirección. –Sasuke! Acompáñame! Tenemos que dar una lección a esos tipos – dijo tronándose los nudillos muy serio, incluso llamo a su amigo por su nombre, que fue llevado a rastras por el rubio.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-…entonces cuando quieras puedes… - decía el peli naranja, pero fue interrumpido por unos carrasquizos por parte de la garganta de Naruto.

-aaa… Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Ellos son Nagato y Yahiko, son los dueños de la mansión – dijo feliz la pelirosa.

- mucho gusto – dijeron los dos anfitriones.

-hmnp…

-Sakura, nos vamos, espero verte después – dijo Yahiko y ambos se fueron dejando solos a los 3.

-Sakura – dijo seriamente el rubio – ya sabes, tu novio tiene que estar autorizado por mi – le dijo y solo recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza. – waa! ¿Por qué me pegas sakura-chan?

-Por baka!

-Sakura, no deberías de hablar con el primer tipo que veas – dijo Sasuke tratando de restarle importancia, cosas que no logro, ni de cerquitas.

-ya paren, bola de celosos! Mejor me voy! - y se fue dejando a los dos con cara de WHAT?

...

_69696969696969696_

…

Una pelirosa muy, pero muy molesta caminaba a pasos muy firmes por los pasillos de aquella casa. Estaba algo harta de sus sobreprotectores amigos. Y los peor que sus ojos no veían a otro chico, de la manera que ellos le echaban en cara, que no fuera Sasuke, si era su amigo, y él la veía como su amiga, pero ella se había enamorado de él.

Además ¿qué derecho tenían ellos en su vida amorosa? Si, eran sus amigos, y a veces agradecía que le quitaran de encima a tantos chicos que solo buscaban en ella placer, eso era una cosa, y otra era que solo estuviera platicando con un chico.

Se encerró en su cuarto y para cuando menos pensó ya se había dormido, cerca de las 8 de la noche habían llegado sus amigas, pero no quisieron molestarla, simplemente también se ducharon y acostaron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron, las próximas 48 horas serian de vida castrense, Sakura se había levantado temprano y había preparado una gran mochila con todas las provisiones que pensó que ocuparía, llevando una muy pesada bolsa.

Eran cerca de 100 kilómetros cuadrados los que pertenecían a la mansión, esa era la extensión en la que podían desplazarse libremente sin más que un GPS, un mapa y lo que estén dispuestos a cargar.

-Bien chicos, no ocupan instrucciones, en clases ya han visto todo lo que deberían saber. – dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

-Y no se olviden de que hay plantas que no son comestibles! – Grito Anko-sensei – tienen que sobrevivir 48 horas en este bosque, [ a que les recuerda? XD] -en caso de que estén en algún problema, o sean lo suficientemente inútiles para no poder sobrevivir, su localizador trae un botón en rojo, presiónenlo y un equipo especial de búsqueda ira por ustedes al instante

-Irán en parejas, Todos ya conocen a su pareja, con que vinieron en el bus. – termino Kakashi – pueden salir.

Y tal como dijo el sensei, todos salieron con su mapa y su GPS, para que después de 30 minutos, según la pantalla que tenían para localizarlos, ya todos estuvieran alejados de la casa.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Naruto-kun, ¿a donde vamos?

-será mejor caminar hasta encontrar un lugar donde haya un buen sitio para poner los vivacs – dijo sabiamente el rubio.

-se supone que hay una cueva a un kilometro más adelante – decía mientras movía con sumo cuidado unas ramas de uno de los tantos pinos del lugar.

-Eres buena para esto Hinata, por eso te amo tanto! – dijo alegre el rubio mientras iba a abrazar a su novia.

-yo también te amo Naruto… - le dijo un poco colorada, era la primera vez que

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Vamos Tenten, tenemos que llegar preparar todo antes del oscurecer – dijo un castaño de ojos aperlados viendo el cielo, específicamente el sol, que no faltaba mucho para que se pusiera.

-a quien rayos fue el que se le ocurrió hacer este campamento! – decía renegando la castaña.

-pues fue Kakashi-sensei, dice que debemos saber sobrevivir en todos los medios. – dijo tranquilo.

-pobre Saku –

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono el Hyuuga.

-porque ayer los idiotas de Naruto y de Sasuke la hicieron enojar. –

-pues no creo que dure mucho enojada – dijo el castaño.

-¿porq… - pero no termino de hablar cuando su novio le planto un dulce beso en la boca.

-vamos, aquí acamparemos – dijo señalando un claro e hicieron rápidamente una casa de campaña pre-instalada. De esas que solo jalas un cordón y todo se hace.

-Vamos a entrar, aquí el clima es muy fresco a pesar de ser verano, habrá temperaturas bajas esta noche.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Sakura, ¿no piensas entrar a la casa? – decía un azabache desde adentro del vivac, mientras su compañera, que no le había hablado durante todo el día. Estaba sentada recostada en el grueso tronco de un gran abeto, el único de la zona viendo un rio.

-….

-Esta bien, no te voy a rogar! – dijo y cerró la puerta del vivac , esperando que la chica se arrepintiera, pero igual no dijo nada, solo se escucharon unos pasos crujir en la hojarasca seca de los árboles y después un grito.

El Uchiha salió como pudo de la casilla y fue a ver qué pasaba, Sakura se estaba ahogando.

Si, de nuevo, el rio tenía unos 2 metros de hondo y con una corriente baja, no se llevaría a la chica aunque quisiera, aun no comenzaban la temporada de lluvias, por lo tanto no estaban tan llenos.

-Sa… su… ke… - hablaba como podía, entre brinquitos.

-Sakura, espera… - le dijo y salto al agua y la saco, por segunda vez desde que se conocían.

La saco cargando y la llevo a la orilla; la arropo con su chamarra. Aunque no sirviera de mucho, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se pusiera y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Pero aun así, Sakura seguía llorando. No un llanto ruidoso, simplemente lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos, de su corazón.

-Voy a poner algo de fuego para que te calientes… -dijo volteándose para salir a su objetivo.

-Sasuke… no te vayas – le dijo tomándole su playera – por… favor…

-entonces solo cámbiate, te vas a resfriar – dijo dándole su bolso para que sacara un cambio.

-está bien… -

-estaré fuera – y Salió mientras se cambiaba.

-puedes pasar…

-Sakura, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua? – le pregunto – nunca…

- me da miedo… - dijo sollozando y haciéndose bolita, enrollando sus manos en sus piernas. – yo… Sakuno… mi hermana…

- no tienes porque contarlo si no quieres – dijo al ver que mayor número de lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos y temblaba.

-mi hermana murió ahogada… yo solo tenía 5 años, no pude hacer nada, se ahogo en la playa…

-lo siento tanto – dijo Sasuke mientras la atraía asía si mismo mientras besaba sus cabellos.

-ella era surfista…

-Sakura… no tienes por qué temerle al agua, aun tu hermana, era lo que más quería, las olas y su tabla… - trato de animarla.

-gracias Sasuke… - dijo muy quedito. –Tú siempre me cuidas, tu y Naruto siempre están para mi, y yo me enoje con ustedes, eres un gran _amigo_ – dijo con un deje de tristeza mayor en la última palabra salida de su boca.

-Sakura... sabes que para mi eres más que una amiga… eres mi prime amiga, y la persona que más quiero en este mundo…

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-sabes… este es el mejor día de mi vida… - decía una rubia mientas se llevaba a la boca unos bombones que acababan de ser quemados en una fogata.

-tal vez el mío también, pero no quiero que acabe así. – dijo su acompañante.

-¿entonces como? –pregunto curiosa.

-así… - dijo mientras le plantaba un fugaz beso a los labios de su chica, beso que fue correspondido bajo una muy grande sorpresa y no se separaron hasta que sus pulmones se los pidieron a gritos. —Tal vez esta no sea la forma más original, ni la más novedosa, mucho menos te traigo rosas o chocolates, pero tengo mucho esperando poder decir las siguientes palabras; Ino, Saldrías con migo?

-Cla-claro que si – dijo casi llorando, pero unos brazos la envolvieron muy poco tiempo después.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, disfrutando de solo un abrazo, y con un rostro que señalaba felicidad.


	11. Cap 11: La otra cara de la moneda

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 11: La otra cara de la moneda.**

**Sakura'povs **

Me sentía agotada, mis ojos aun estaban cerrados, no tenía ni ganas ni intensiones de abrirlos, aunque unos ligeros rayos de luz se escapaban, no tenía sueño, algo me decía que no era muy temprano, trate de moverme, pero me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cómoda cama. Así que abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver donde estaba.

Sin moverme un centímetro, comencé a girar la vista para ver donde me encontraba. Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue la parte de arriba de la casa de campaña, gire un poco, y me di cuenta de todo.

Yo estaba acostada en la bolsa de dormir, Sasuke estaba sentado a mi lado. Entonces todo regreso a mi cabeza.

Yahiko, el campamento, estaba enojada, grite, me caí al rio, y Sasuke me había salvado… Sasuke…

_Sakura... sabes que para mi eres más que una amiga… eres mi primer amiga, y la persona que más quiero en este mundo…_

Sasuke me había dicho eso, y después me abrazo, y así nos mantuvimos hasta que me quede dormida, después de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo que antes de esas palabras había llorado y bastante.

-Veo que ya despertaste. – me dijo la voz de Sasuke. No había notado que estaba despierto. Se llevo las manos a los ojos y empezó a tallárselos con los puños. Gesto que me pareció muy lindo y tierno. –tendremos que buscar algo que comer.

Y ambos salimos de la pequeña casa, el sol aun no salía, pero no faltaba mucho, detrás de varias montañas se veían destellos anaranjados en el cielo.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Zanahoria… despiértate! – grito un albino mientras meneaba una casa de campaña.

-Yaa! Pez deja de chingarme! – grito histérica la pelirroja que trataba de dormir y tapaba sus oídos fuertemente con sus manos.

-Sabes a mi no me hace gracia compartir mi tiempo contigo, eres una zanahoria parlante! - dijo casi gritando histérico.

-pues a mí tampoco me hace gracia estar contigo! Yo preferiría estar con…

-Con tu "Sasuke-kun" – dijo imitando ácidamente la voz de la pelirroja.

-Si, ¿tienes algún problema?

– sabes, no sé cómo… - dijo, pero no termino de hablar, y no porque lo interrumpieran, el mismo se paro, dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a una rama baja de un árbol.

Se quedo hay cerca de 5 minutos, siendo observado por la pelirroja, que se volteo al ver que no recibiría respuesta de el chico se volteo y fue a su casa de campaña a ver que encontraba para comer.

Estuvo buscando en su bolsa-pack que le dio el profesor, buscando algo que fuero comestible, pero lo que había para "comer" eran dos latas de atún, una botella de agua a medias, y un paquete de galletas de avena, en pocas palabras, nada que se le antojara o que le llegara al menú que estaba acostumbrada.

Su hambre iba en aumento, y más después de un olor que llego hasta su nariz, olor a pescado frito, y salió para ver quién era el chef de aquella comida. Nunca había olida tan "exquisito manjar"

Sus tripas sonaron, exigiéndole un alimento, pero no tenía nada, y lo que sus sentidos percibían era lo mejor.

No era la mejor comida que se halla cocinado, se habían hecho a campo abierto, el chef no era nada más ni nada menos que su compañero de clases, al cual por cierto, nunca paraba de insultar.

Tenía dos opciones, y las dos tenían que ver con su orgullo, la primera era doblegarlo y pedirle de comer, y la segunda era seguir como era, con su orgullo, pero seguir con hambre.

La segunda era la de más lógica, pero la primera la más tentadora. Y para su desgracia, su amigo no ayudaba de mucho, ya que solo la veía de reojo como se carcomía buscando la respuesta dentro de su cerebro.

-Suigetsu…

-si, ¿Zanahoria? -contesto incrédulo.

-…yo…

-¿sii? –

-…etto…

-… ¿etto?... – dijo el albino dijo siguiéndole el juego, ya sabía donde iba.

-HAA! – grito enfuerecida.

- Quieres decirme que te de comida, que buscaste en tu mochila y no había más que latas de atún procesado.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? – pregunto histérica porque le dijera la verdad tal y como había pasado.

- te equivocas, yo no te odio Karin – le dijo seriamente – solo me desesperas. Me desespera que no sepas apreciarte! Que te arrastres y que te fijes más en lo que no tienes en vez de ver todo lo bueno de tu jodida vida…

- …

-Tal vez tu familia no tenga los millones que tienen familias como la Hyuuga, la Uchiha, la Haruno o la No Sabaku. Pero a pesar de eso, naciste en una familia dinerada! Tal vez yo no te conozca, que vayamos en clases diferentes, pero se que eres hija de un ricachón, que no tienes que forzarte a estudiar como burro para logar una nota merecedora de una beca para estudiar en una mugre escuela y ser alguien. – dijo ya más enojado el albino,

-yo…

-tu nada! Tú tienes la oportunidad de ser lo que quieras, que tus padres te puedan pagar la escuela a la que quieras asistir… pero veo que decirlo no sirve de nada… solo soy un idiota con ideas soñadoras… - dijo volteándose para ya no ver a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja se quedo estática, hace un tiempo había pensado en todo lo que Sakura Haruno tenía, lo que había logrado obtener en el Yondaime en solo unos cortos meses. Y en lo que había tenido que dar ella para lograr algo parecido, le consto incluso su virginidad!

Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. En personas que no tenían nada de lo que ella gozaba, de fiestas, dinero en exceso. El instituto solo daba una beca al año, y para obtenerla, se buscaba al chico más inteligente de todo Japón, y Suigetsu lo había logrado, y no sabía ni como lo asía, siempre era tan imperativo y feliz.

Después de que su cerebro medito todo por 5 segundos, inconscientemente fue y abrazo por atrás al chico que tenía enfrente, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos.

-perdón… - le dijo al chico con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-no me gusta que la gente sienta lastima por mí, lo mejor hubiera sido no decirte nada… - dijo amargamente el albino.

-no es lastima… es respeto – y las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas fueron a dar hasta media mejilla del chico, provocando que se volteara y la viera a la cara, estaba con los ojos rojos y varias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la chica para limpiarlas.

-Karin… yo te quiero… no, no solo te quiero, te amo… me gusta verte feliz, pero más me gusta hacerte enojar, esa era mi forma de llamarte la atención…

-yo, no sé que siento…

-no te pido una respuesta, solo una promesa, una promesa que no sea solo una ilusión.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

Hinata estaba comiendo alegre un pescado frito, que fue recién pescado por su amor Naruto, quien vestía solo unos shorts y estaban mojados.

-Hinata, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos regresando a la ciudad? – pregunto el rubio.

-¿cómo qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunto la pelinegra.

-bueno amor, el siguiente domingo cumplimos tres meses, así que quería saber, que quieres que hagamos.

-yo quería que fuéramos al lago. – le dijo la pelinegra algo roja – ese día habrá una lluvia de estrellas, y quería que fuéramos juntos.

-Hina-chan! Esa es una excelente idea! Por eso te amo – dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Y no cualquier beso, el rubio la abrazo y la ojiperla pasó sus brazos por sus finas y suaves hebras de cabello dorado.

Naruto pidió entrada a la cavidad de la chica mordiéndole el labio inferior, permiso que fue más que concebido, haciendo más profundo el beso. Poco a poco se fueron acostando hasta que terminaron tirados en el pasto, hasta separase y terminaron riéndose.

-Te amo… Naruto… - dijo suavemente la pelinegra mientras que se recostaba en el pecho de su amado.

-Yo también te amo Hinata, y sabes… algún día… - dijo mientras miraba al cielo, pero más que al cielo, lo miraba como si viera algo más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista. – Algún día quiero que nos casemos y tengamos hijos y una casa… - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haciendo que la pelinegra abriera los ojos como platos, estaba más que sorprendida. –bueno, lo de los hijos y eso todavía no, primero hay que acabar la universidad y todas esas cosas, pero si me gustaría estar contigo toda la vida…

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Sabes Ino, estar aquí me hace muy feliz. – dijo un pelirrojo abrazado a una linda rubia oji azul mientras veía el sol salir

-podría parar el tiempo aquí, y seguir sin moverme… - y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su ya novio.

-me pregunto si todos estarán disfrutando como nosotros… - hablo el pelirrojo.

-yo diría que si… me alegra haber venido a este campamento.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-me pregunto cómo estarán esos niños – dijo Kakashi, mientras leía perdidamente un librito verde. Estaba recostado en un sofá de cuero de la sala de la casa, a su lado estaba su compañera de trabajo, ella solo estaba sentada sin hacer nada, ambos frente una plasma con un mapa de la zona y puntos rojos, que era donde estaban sus alumnosl.

-yo digo que fue mala idea mandarlos mixtos – dijo aburridamente.

-ya están grandes, y ellos mejor que nadie deben saberse cuidar, no nos van a tener siempre cuídalos – dijo Kakashi.

-espero que tengas razón… - dijo la profesora – pero estoy muy aburrida, no hay nada que hacer aquí! – dijo molesta mientras jugaba con un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa.

...

_69696969696969696_

…

-Saku... espera aquí, tengo que pescar algo para la cena – dijo un pelinegro de ojos azabaches a su compañera.

-wow! Ahora hasta pescador eres! – dijo con cierta burla la pelirosa

-pues aunque no me lo crea… - dijo con autosuficiencia – en el campamento del año pasado, nos enseñaron! dijo mientras tomaba unos hilos y ganchos con anzuelos y se iba al rio.

Sakura se quedo sola, empezó a caminar cerca del campamento donde se encontraban, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos y no encontraba mucho que hacer.

Después de 10 minutos de caminar, vio un árbol de manzanas, probablemente era uno de los pocos de ese fruto que había en ese sitio, así que se avalentó y trepo a la rama más baja para así empezar a ascender entre las demás ramas.

Ya había cortado cerca de 6 manzanas, pero cuando quería alcanzar una que se veía muy roja y jugosa, se escucho un crujido; sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, ese que se siente cuando uno se esta callendo.

Lo siguiente fue todo negro.

_Un capitulo muy corto! _

_Pero bueno, no ando con mucha inspiración,_

_Mañana hago un examen, así que después de mañana espero tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en la trama._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Estoy trabajando en estos dos fics [ este y Hogar; lugar donde alguien te espera] y el otro lo quise hacer de un poco más de humor._

_También hace poco trabaje en el one-shop de una NejiSaku, ese fic, en lo personal me gusto mucho, y si se los recomiendo…_

_**Se aceptan comentarios y criticas.**_

_**Magy-Souh!**_


	12. Cap 12: la llave de mi corazón

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 12: la llave de mi corazón**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo mi brazo, el cual por una extraña razón no podía mover, me sentía agotada y agarrotada, no había movido ni un musculo, pero la sensación de la mullida cama era algo placentero, y tras mis parparos había bastante luz, pero no tenía ni ganas ni intenciones de abrirlos.

Cuando empecé a tener mejor funcionamiento de mis sentidos, abrí por fin los ojos, lentamente como si pesaran una tonelada, lo siguiente que percibí fue un peso extra en mi pierna izquierda, y al mover tan solo 5 grados la vista, la vi enyesada, el lugar que estaba no era la casa de campaña, ni mucho menos mi cama.

Y como se me estaba haciendo costumbre ya, comencé a recordar todo lo sucedido. Mi último recuerdo era de mi cayendo de la rama de un árbol.

Las paredes, cortinas, el techo, las sabanas, todo era blanco… por lo tanto, estaba en un hospital… _un momento… _ fue ahí cuando note el ligero pero que sostenía mi mano, y cuan gire me encontré con algo que realmente me conmovió.

-veo que ya despertaste – me dijo la persona que había estado durmiendo en una silla al lado de mi cama.

-si… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte por instinto, era obvio que en un hospital.

-En un hospital, regresamos a Tokio – dijo tranquilo.

-que mal que les haya arruinado el campamento – dije, me sentía culpable, apenas y llevábamos 2 días en el bosque.

-No pasa nada, Kakashi les dijo que se podían quedar…

-menos mal, me hubiera sentido terrible por arruinarles las vacaciones – dije ya un poco más aliviada.

-sabes que eso no es cierto, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Tenten Ino, y los demás también vinieron, estaban muy preocupados – me dijo con un tono dulce, ese que solo usaba de vez en cuando, y nunca cuando había público.

-mmm – dije bajando la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan! – abrió Naruto energéticamente la puerta –menos mal que ya despertaste!

-Buenos días! Sakura – entro Hinata tras su novio rubio.

-hola – dijo haciendo una mueca de perdón.

-menos mal que el teme se quedo toda la noche, ya que a tu padre lo llamaron de emergencia al quirófano – dijo Naruto

-gracias – les dije a todos, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-te traje unos pasteles, debes estar hambrienta – me dijo dulce Hinata – yo misma los prepare.

- yo le dije que trajera ramen! Pero no me hizo caso, Sakura-chan –dijo frunciendo el seño, haciendo que todos, incluida yo, riéramos y Sasuke sacara a relucir su famosa medía sonrisa.

-no creo que le haga bien comer ramen, dobe!

-y quien no va a querer comer ramen después de estar 4 días en dormida!

-¿QUUEE? ¿Cuatro días? – pregunte exageradamente

-bueno, solo fueron como 20 horas – dijo moviendo las manos para que me tranquilizara.

-te fracturaste el brazo, según el doctor Kabuto, tienes que estar 25 días con yeso, también te golpeaste la cabeza, pero no te paso nada – me dijo Hinata.

-Sakura-chianm! ¿Te puedo firmar el yeso? – me pregunto ya con el marcador permanente en las manos.

-claro – dije con una gotita cayendo por la sien.

-..bien… veamos… así… también por acá… solo un poco más… y… listo! – dijo todo mientras firmaba, desp!ués se separo un poco para dejarme ver todo lo que había puesto.

" _Sakura-chan… __y metiste el gol? ups no... metiste la pata… Naruto Uzumaki =^.^= "_

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo al leer la firma de mi amigo.

-¿porque tan felices? – Entro Ino – Frentona! Ya era hora que te levantaras!

-Hola—entro Gaara seguido por Neji, Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru, Todos con algún detalle.

- Yo también quiero firmar! – grito Ino y arrebato el marcador a Naruto y comenzó a escribir algo.

"_Nice Jump! __Cherry!... Your best Friend: Ino!"_

Toda la mañana se la pasaron haciendo bromas, jugando, y todos me firmaron el yeso con frases llenas de sarcasmo o como las anteriores; cerca de las 12 de la mañana todos se fueron, me dejaron con el doctor que me traía comida, después llego mi papá, que acababa de salir de quirófano, había tenido una operación muy importante para el hospital, y que salió de maravilla.

Las primeras horas de la tarde se me habían pasado eternas, en ese momento me había maldecido por obligar a mis amigos a ir a descansar y continuar con sus vidas, y logre convérsenlos. Pero también me agradecía ser la hija del dueño de la cadena de hospitales, ya que tenía varias ventajas, y sin contar que no tenía que soportar con esas enfermeras cuarentonas e infelices que se desquitan con sus pacientes clavándoles las agujas como si jugaran tiro al blanco.

Sí, me había quedado traumada, cuando tenía 8, en la escuela nos pusieron una vacuna, y la mugre enfermera ni sabía poner una inyección, o si sabía, pero se estaba vengando conmigo de lo que le haya pasado. Desde ese momento puse un buzón de quejas en el hospital, para que más niñas no se quedaran traumadas, y después hice que se pusieran en todos después de una buena técnica de convencimiento.

-hola… - me saludo una voz femenina que me saco de mis recuerdos cuando hice todo eso.

- hola… - salude de la misma forma a la chica.

-yo… venía a dejarte esto – dijo estirando una caja más o menos grande, era de color cartón y tenía un gran moño morado. –ábrelo. – me dijo y la obedecí.

-es muy… ¿significativo? – dije dudando al ver al panda de peluche que había sacado de la caja. Era un panda… con una pata enyesada y un letrero de madera que decía: "Que te mejores" –gracias – le dije después de reírme. – El panda es mi animal favorito

-son lindos –dijo dulcemente – aunque cuando se enojan no tienen nada de lindos…

-lamento haber arruinado el campamento – me disculpe con ella también

-ciertamente, yo y el espacio abierto no nos llevamos bien – dijo y reí.

-creo que Suigetsu no te la estaba poniendo fácil – si, Gaara había insistido en ponerlos juntos, era más bien una broma por parte de los dos.

-él… merece algo mejor que yo… -

-¿algo mejor?

-el dice amarme… pero él no sabe como soy realmente… yo soy una mala persona… - hablo, pero no dije nada, sabía que aun no había terminado de hablar. – el cree que soy buena...

-todos cometemos errores

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto despacio

¿Por qué qué?

-¿porque me tratas así? Yo… yo siempre trate de hacerte la vida imposible, siempre te odie por tener todo lo que yo quiero…

-no debes querer lo que otros tienen… debes de ver lo que tú tienes… el instituto esta llena de chicas que quieren ser como tú, la capitana porrista y bla bla.

- Pelo de chicle… cuida a Sasuke.. Es un gran chico… si le haces daño, te dejare de decir pelo de chicle… - dijo riendo por lo último.

-¿me vas a dejar de decir…

-ya no habrá razones para decirte pelo de chicle si ni cabello vas a tener…

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Sinceramente no tenía nada que hacer después, Karin se fue, dejándome con mi nueva adquisición, estaba que me moría de aburrimiento.

-¿puedo pasar? – escuche una voz

-claro – dije –adelante – y entro Sasuke.

-¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto.

-muerta de aburrimiento.

-te traigo un obsequio – me dijo mientras salía a la puerta y entraba con una gran caja muy similar a la de Karin, pero llena de globos de todas formas, colores y sabores. Ya me estaba llenando de obsequios, tenía una mesa llena! – para ti! – y me dio el regalo.

-gracias—ya se me estaba haciendo rutina hacer esto; abrí la caja y me tope con otro peluche, era un gato negro, y en el cuello llevaba un cascabel. Pero al prestar mayor atención al cascabel, me di cuenta de que se abría.

Abrí cuidadosamente el cascabel, y salió una notita enrollada, y alrededor de la misma un lindo collar con un dije de una llave, la parte superior era un corazón de color rosa, y lo demás era de un oro blanco. Abrí la nota…

"_Para la persona que más quiero en este planeta… Sakura Haruno… Te entrego la llave de mi corazón, porque es a ti a quien pertenece..."_

_-_Saku… ¿quieres ser mi novia… - me dijo después de terminar de leer la carta.

-si… si quiero ser tu novia – conteste sin pensarlo dos veces, como si estuviera esperando la pregunta desde hace mucho, y mi respuesta estuviera hay, desde siempre.

En ese momento se acerco a mí, y me acaricio la mejilla tocando su frente con la mía. Una corriente eléctrica viajo desde mi columna vertebral hasta cada lugar de mi cuerpo, y por instinto junte nuestros labios. Un pequeño rose, pero fue suficiente para que mis sentimientos viajaran solo por ese toque. Cerré los ojos, y volví a sentir otro toque, y el siguiente ya fue más demandante. Cada uno era suave, tierno y especial.

Me moví a un lado de la cama para darle espacio, y continuamos con otro beso, pero ahora ya no eran simples toques, poso sus perfectos dientes en mi labio inferior, haciendo que por inercia separara mis labios.

-Te amo… - me dijo antes de juntarnos en un gran beso, donde nuestras leguas eran la pareja que mejor danzaba de toda la pista, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntas.

-y yo a ti – le dije al separarnos para tomar aire.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. FIN SAKURA POV´S:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Enserio crees que es bueno dejar a Sakura-chan sola en el hospital! – pregunto un atolondrado rubio mientras entraban a la mansión Hyuuga.

-claro, además no creo que este muy sola – dijo la chica

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-intuición femenina – dijo sonriendo

-bienvenida señorita Hyuuga, joven Uzumaki – les saludo en señor que trabajaba como mayordomo.

-gracias Sr. Fuji – saludaron ambos

-de nada señorita, joven – dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

-nee.. Hinata, sabes ¿porque el teme andaba raro hoy? – pregunto

-no, no lo sé, probablemente está preocupado por Sakura - contesto mientras era abrazada por su chico. –pero por lo menos se contestaron

-esos dos se odian y se aman – dijo riendo

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-que problemático…

-esta parte es la que odio – dijo un castaño – bienvenido Gaara

Los tres chicos estaban en una tienda de ropa, esperando a sus tres amadas mujeres que recorrían toda la tienda y con dos pobres muchachas de aquí por allá con pilas de ropas.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con shikamaru, que problemático – dijo al ver a su novia pelear porque el color de la blusa no le iba.

-gajes de oficio – dijo el castaño de nuevo.

-envidio a Naruto – dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los otros dos chicos lo vieran raro.

-¿por qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-porque su novia no es una obsesiva por las compras – dijo y sus dos compañeros sonrieron

-¿de qué hablaban? – pregunto una sonriente castaña que salía de la tienda con 7 bolsas llenas de ropa.

-de nada – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno! A disfrutar de las vacaciones! – dijo Ino.

….

**Hasta aqui por hoy!**

**Pero bueno…. **

**Aquí les dejo el link de la el dije que venia que sasuke le regalo a Saku, pero la piedra es rosa, como el cabello de Saku.**

w w w . s h e n s h I n a . c o m / I m a g e s / p r o d u c t s / S S 0 9 1 2 0 0 1 7 _ b I g . j p g

_**ahhh… y lo olvidaba… hoy también subo un nuevo fic, es un Sasusaku. **_Burakkurōzu. _**La historia empieza cuando Saku tenía 9 años y sus padres muriron, ella decide irse de la aldea, pero cuando emprende su viaje, se encuentra con Itachi, que después de una serie de acontecimientos, ambos viajan juntos y se quedan en una de las guaridas Uchiha; Itachi es un ninja con la misión de infiltrarse en Akatsuki para obtener información. **_ _**Todos los cambios que trae la falta de la pelirosa en el equipo 7… **_ _**En fin... ya tengo los primeros capis de este fic…**_ _**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… bye~bye…**_ _**Magy-Souh!**_


	13. Cap 13: Futuro

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Cap 13: Futuro.**

-ayudame! – dijo una pelirosa haciendo un puchero mientras trataba, y si, trataba, porque no podía debido a un gran yeso en su pierna, subir los 4 escalones del porche de la mansión de la familia Uchiha.

-Ven aca… - dijo el moreno que la acompañaba mientras levantaba a la joven y la cargaba como si fuese una novia y estuvieran recién casados –Pesas mucho… Auuuu…. No tenias porque pegarme!

-no tenias porque decirme gorda! – decía mientras se acomodaba el vestido que llevaba, un vestido blanco con estampado verde, haciendo resaltar sus ojos, que llegaba debajo de la rodilla y de tirantes, algo casual, pero se veía bien.

-bienvenido joven, señorita. – les saludo el amo de llaves. –su madre lo espera.

-¿mi madre? – pregunto extrañado

-está en el living

-Sasuke-chan! – hablo una voz femenina desde el interior de la primera estancia.

-hmnp…

-Vamos con más ánimos, tenemos que medirte trajes, para saber cual llevaras a la boda de tu hermano! – dijo alegre la señora – hoo! No sabía que tenias compañía, por favor pasen! –Decía alegre mientras hojeaba unas revistas.

-Sakura, ella es mi mamá – decía el joven presentando formalmente. – y mamá, ella es Sakura, mi novia.

-oh! Sasuke-chan! Me hubieras avisado que traerías a una linda jovencita para hacer una cena especial. – dijo alegre la señora.

-_la ultima vez que traje una casi la hechas con agua caliente, ¿desde cuanto tanto amor a mis novias? ¬¬_

_-_mucho gusto, señora Uchiha – dijo la pelirosa haciendo una leve reverencia.

-por favor, siéntense, no puedes permanecer de pie en ese estado u.u – dijo viendo su gran yeso.

-gracias n.n

-Yaa Lleguee Familia! – grito una voz masculina, después de el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-Hijo! Que gusto que llegues! –Saludo Mikoto a su hijo mayor recién llegado de su viaje de graduación y que aun llevaba tras de sí su maleta de rueditas.

-hola! Creo que me extrañaron – dijo riendo. –Sasuke! Sakura! pero mida nada más ¿qué elefante te piso?

-me caí de un árbol durante el campamento – dijo con una sonrisa. -¿y cómo les fue?

-Pues bien… ya sabes… fiesta y fiesta! – dijo riendo. – y listos para la universidad! Ya verán! En un año van a estar igual! xDD

- déjanos disfrutar las vacaciones ¬¬

-ya no peleen! – dijo la madre de los dos. – hoy tenemos visita n.n

-¿y cuándo es la boda? –pregunto la joven.

-todo está listo para dentro de una semana. n.n

-ya no serás hombre libre – se burlo Sasuke.

-espera un año hermanito, mi padre ya te está buscando prometida – le regreso la burla, pero solo recibió una revistazo por parte de su madre -¿ y eso porqué?

-porque no puedes decir cosas así, y menos delante de la novia de Sasuke-chan – dijo la señora, haciendo que los dos más jóvenes se pusieran rojos e Itachi se contuviera una enorme carcajada, no de hecho no se la contuvo.

-chicos! Soy mil yenes más rico!—dijo feliz el de coleta haciendo que todos lo miraran raro.

-¿mil yenes más rico? – pregunto Sakura.

-pues veras, Deidara y Sasori me apostaron que nunca iban a andar, y yo les dije que si, y ellos me repitieron que no. y gracias a eso cada uno me dará 500 yenes.

-bakka – dijo el menor.

-¿y tu como sabías, hijo? – pregunto la madre.

-yo lo sé todo – dijo poniéndose el dedo en la sien y haciendo un efecto como si se quemara.

-¿Qué Sasuke tiene novia? – llego otra voz, esta vez más gruesa, dejando entrar a el señor de la casa.

Si, sí su madre, la dulce y tierna Mikoto casi hecha a Karin con agua caliente, Fogaku había sido más extremo. Karin no "estaba a la altura de su dulce hijo" y no dicho económicamente y en estatus social. Incluso podía hacer una lista de todo lo que no les parecía agradable de aquella pelirroja; lista que iba desde la forma de comportarse, como caminaba, que siempre masticaba chicle, su forma de vestir –muy, más bien demasiado escotada- su vocabulario, etc.

-Papá, te presento a Sakura, Sakura Haruno – anuncio el joven –estudia en el yondaime.

-y es la capitana del club de tennis al que voy – dijo Itachi ayudando a su hermano, no es que no esperaba que hiciera lo mismo que con la anterior novia de su hermano, que por cierto le daba igual, ya que Karin no era santo de su devoción; pero Sakura era harina de otro costal.

-Mucho gusto señor Uchiha – dijo la pelirosa, haciendo una reverencia, tal y como lo había hecho con la madre de su novio.

-El gusto es mio Sakura – dijo el padre dando una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Itachi, espanto a Sasuke e hizo que Mikoto también sonriera. –he escuchado mucho últimamente de ti; no estaría mal que un día vinieran a cenar, claro, tú y tu padre.

-sería un gusto compartir una velada en compañía de su familia, mi padre estaría ansioso – hablo Sakura haciendo uso de su más refinado carácter.

El señor director de la más grande empresa japonesa esa noche embozaba una radiante sonrisa, al igual que su señora esposa, habían estado platicando toda la tarde, de todo tipo de temas de interés para ellos, política, administrativa, la boda de Itachi, hasta del clima.

Después estuvo la cena, que paso igual que el resto del día hasta la puesta del sol.

-¿y qué planeas estudiar, Sakura? – pregunto el jefe de familia.

-Estudiare Medicina en la Todei, me gustaría especializarme en Neurología, y después asumir el puesto que desempeña mi padre, señor.

-Es una buena opción, pequeña - agrego la señora.

-bien, creo que ya se acabo el interrogatorio, creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Sasuke tomando la muñeca de su pelirosa para ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias por la cena, señores Uchiha – dijo haciendo otra reverencia para salir.

-vuelve pronto Sakura – se despidió el de coleta.

-hasta luego.

-vamos a tu casa – dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Sasuke, vivo a 20 pasos

-en 20 pasos pasan muchas cosas.

-vamos, no me pasara nada, nos vemos mañana – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y tomando camino.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. SEIS MESES DESPUÉS :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Vamos a la montaña rusa! – grito un rubio eufórico de hermosos ojos azules, como el cielo, que llevaba de la cintura a una pelinegra con destellos azulados y de ojos como la luna.

-yo quiero ir a la casa de los espejos! – grito otra rubia, también de ojos azules, pero esta iba de la mano con un pelirrojo de ojos aguamar.

-que problemático – relució el moreno de coleta.

-vamos! Hombre! – lo regaño la rubio que caminaba con él. –No diario venimos al parque de diversiones.

-Temari tiene razón, además pronto comenzaran los exámenes. – agrego la pelinegra.

-Pongámonos de acuerdo – agrego un castaño de ojos perlas.

-esta bien, primero vamos a la montaña rusa, después a los carritos chocones, los espejos, el martillo, y luego los demás – agrego una pelirosa.

-Si! Los carritos chocones! – grito de nuevo el rubio.

-hmnp.. Dobe!

-no me digas dobe, Teme!

-Dobe!

-Teme!

-no empiecen! – dijo una rubia soltándose de su pelirrojo, y así era como tenia los ojos, rojos. –por un maldito día en su vida! no se peleen!

-Ino tiene razón – agrego una castaña que había permanecido callada en los brazos del Hyuuga.

-a divertirse! – gritaron todos.

-Waaaaa! =^.^= – empezó a gritar Naruto.

-Naruto, el juego aun no comienza ¬¬ - le dijo la pelirosa, que iba justo detrás de él en el juego mecánico.

-es la emoción, Sakura-chan! – Grito emocionado – no te preocupes Hina-chan! No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte de todos! – dijo haciendo que los dos de atrás se cayeran al mejor estilo anime.

-gracias Naruto-kun n.n – dijo riendo

-Haya vamos! – grito cuando el juego comenzó a moverse subiendo.

-creo que hay alguien emocionado de más – dijo riendo el pelirrojo del grupo.

-seee! – grito la rubia.

-dicen que los rubios siempre se divierten más – dijo la castaña.

-yo no creo eso – debatió su pareja.

-pues yo digo que si. Ino, Temari y Naruto son más alocados

-que problemático ¬¬

-! – gritaron todos, incluso el señor "que problemático" y el "hmnp" –WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… HAAAAAAAAAAA… WUUAAAAAA!

-por favor, bajar del lado derecho del juego – anuncio una voz roboticé.

-HAAA el piso de mueve!

-no se mueve! Tu cabeza es la que está dando vueltas, aunque eso pasa siempre – se burlo del rubio el pelinegro de ojos azabaches.

-Vamos Sasuke… siguen los carros chocones!

-será mejor ir a los espejos – debatió la pelinegra viendo una fila de más de cien metros de largo.

-hmnp… vamos a los espejos - y todos fueron a la casa de los espejos.

-Waaa! Ino! Estas bien gorda! – se burlo el rubio al ver reflejada una Ino muy, pero muy gorda.

-huuu! Pues tu cabeza es de Bratz, Naruto! – remato la rubio contra el pobre Naruto de cabeza enorme.

Toda la tarde paso muy parecido a eso, Naruto entre peleando con Ino y Sasuke y mimado por Hinata.

Sasuke no perdía tiempo en pelear, se concentraba más en su pelirosa, aunque pelear con su rubio mejor amigo aun estaba en su top10; después de Sakura, besar a Sakura y otros tantos que tenían que ver con la ojijade.

Gaara e Ino, a igual que los demás, solo seguían las idioteces de sus amigos, y se reían, pero al igual que la más joven pareja, aprovechaban todo su tiempo juntos al máximo, sin dejar perder un segundo, minuto u hora.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Pasa – le dijo Sakura a su novio abriendo la puerta para que entrara a su casa y cerrándola tras de sí.

-los estábamos esperando – hablo Itachi, que pasa sorpresa de todos, estaba en la casa de la pelirosa y los encamino hasta el comedor, donde estaba su esposa, Hanabi; los señores Uchiha y Takumi Haruno. Todos en la mesa, esperando la cena que estaba a punto de ser servida.

Lo último no extraño mucho a ninguno; últimamente las alianzas de las empresas más imporantes de Japón eran muy fuertes, y en un futuro no muy lejano iban a ser mejores.

Era la primera vez en la historia que había una alianza tan rica como la que tenían en estos momentos esa generación. Por lo regular los hijos de los grandes magnates, desde pequeños se veían como enemigos, y cuando crecían y pasaban a ser dueños de sus heredadas empresas empeoraba.

Ahora era diferente, los hijos de las más grandes compañías del país estaban unidos, una amistad y amor que iba más allá De matrimonios arreglados y conveniencias. Eran sin duda alguna lazos inquebrantables.

-¿reunión…? – pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-algo así – le contesto su hermano.

-y estamos reunidos para…? - dijo la pelirosa preguntando.

-primero cenemos, se enfriara la comida – agrego la señora Uchiha.

-pero para que esperar… - dijo Itachi abrazando a su esposa –Sasuke no es de las personas que espera el siguiente tren pudiendo agarrar el que ya esta.

-en ese caso – agrego Takumi – bueno, Fogaku y yo hemos decidido algo; no es que queramos adelantar las cosas, pero no falta mucho para que cumplan 18 años.

- y como hijos de familias como las que somos, es normal que esto pase a su edad – dijo Fogaku

-Están oficialmente comprometidos. – soltó Mikoto que ya se estaba hartando de tantas vueltas que le daban los dos empresarios.

**THE END!**

_Bueno, supongo que no se esperaban el "the end" pero así es. _

_Pero si va a haber epilogo, obviamente no dejaría un final como ese! _

_Prox cap: Epilogo: Amar y Querer…_

_¿Reviews?_


	14. Epilogo

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Sakura, una chica nueva en Japón, entra a Seishun Yondaime, ¿Pero quien dijo que era fácil ser una adolescente?- UA- Distintas parejas- Conflictos Amorosos- y todo lo que se vive en un instituto!

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Amar y Querer**

**Epilogo: Amar y Querer**

-Ino-cerda! Deja esas revistas! – le grite a mi amiga que sostenía en sus manos una revista con pastas negras y a toda su extención en diagonal decía en letras rojas metálicas "HotBoy"

-Shhh! Frentona! Cállate! – me decía y todas las demás comenzábamos a reír.

-No cambias Ino – se burlo Temari

Hinata, Temari, Ino, Tenten y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para poder asistir a uno de los salones de belleza más exclusivos de la ciudad, tuvimos que apartar cita 4 meses con anterioridad, pero la conseguimos. Hoy era uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, uno de esos días que nunca repetimos dos veces; mi graduación de instituto.

No sé decir ni explicar cómo me siento: nerviosa, feliz, triste, con ganas de llorar. Todo al mismo tiempo; y era solo la punta del iceberg que me preparaban para estos días.

Mi boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no más de una semana. Así se había planeado todo. Iria a la Universidad de Tokio, la Todei; según mi padre, entraría con el apellido Uchiha, esa idea me gustaba, pero también me gusta ser "Haruno Sakura"

Pero eso era harina de otro costal, junto con todo lo administrativo que conllevaba un matrimonio de ese tipo. Se había debatido en como se iba a administrar

Pero bueno, en estos momentos en lo último que quiero pensar es en trámites y asuntos legales, ahora es tiempo para disfrutar; mi último día como chica de instituto; después de estas vacaciones seré "La Señora Uchiha" y una universitaria; aunque esas dos frases suenen raro juntas, o normal seria "Chica universitaria"

-listo! – dijo Hinata, que había sido la primera en levantarse de su silla; todas las segumos después.

-Después de hoy ya seremos casi casi chicas universitarias! – me recordó Temari alegre.

-see! Chicas grandes! –alego Ino.

-aunque emocionalmente pareces de pre-kinder! –se burlo Tenten.

-ya casi es hora – dije tragando grueso.

-vamos Saku, ¿no me digas que estas nerviosa? –se quejo mi rubia mejor amiga.

-Solo un poquito – me libere

-tiene derecho a estar nerviosa, después de todo ella dirá el dichoso discurso—me defendió la única castaña del grupo.

-eso al menos que la preocupación se de pelo y ojos negros y esta noche baya a vestir esmoquin - se rio Temari.

-mmm…

- ya hasta se te pegan sus monosílabos – se metió la castaña.

-creo que es hora de irnos

…

- FIN SAKURA POVs -

…

-¿Por qué rayos escogimos usar Toga? Ni que fuéramos a graduarnos de universidad! – se quejo un pelinegro de ojos azabaches.

-vamos teme! las togas son para los graduados, y nosotros nos estamos graduando! – le animo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Fue idea de las chicas – dijo un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina – ya sabes que todo, absolutamente todo, lo que tenga que ver con ropa ella terminan decidiéndolo.

-que problemático – comento otro pelinegro, pero este llevaba una coleta.

-es para mantener en "secreto" el vestido hasta el baile de despedida. – agrego un castaño ojos luna.

-sigue siendo problemático.

-hmnp… no me gustan las togas – se volvió a quejar el primer pelinegro viéndose al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el cuarto del rubio. Era la toga tradicional, esa larga y negra con bordes tintos, y en su mano descansaba el gorrito de graduado con las barbitas tintas.—es más, no sé ni porque nos tuvimos que reunir, eso normalmente lo hacen las mujeres!

-Vamos teme! últimamente andas muy sensible, todo te molesta! – se quejo esta vez el rubio.

-son los efecto pre-boda – dijo el pelirrojo burlándose.

-hmmnp…

-ya es hora de irnos – anuncio el oji-luna.

-Que emoción! Hoy nos graduamos! – grito casi a todo pulmón el rubio.

-hmnp…

-que problemático…

-si no fuera porque mi Hina-chan es pelinegra, diría que los pelinegros son aburridos y sin emociones –dijo Naruto saliendo de su habitación y yendo escaleras abajo.

-oh! Pero que niños tan más guapos! – hablo una voz saliendo desde la sala de estar.

-ya no somos niños mamá – dijo Naruto riendo – ya casi somos universitarios y el teme se va a casar! Pero lo de guapo, eso sí lo acepto.

-digan Wiiss! – les dijo un rubio que iba saliendo de donde había salido la pelirroja.

-Wiiisss! – dijeron los cinco, unos alegres, otros normal pero todos dejando la imagen congelada de los cinco. En el medio Naruto abrazando por los hombros a Sasuke y Neji, el a cada flanco de ellos el Shikamaru y Gaara

-bien chicos! Es hora de irse, no vayan a llegar tarde por sus doncella – les dijo el rubio – nos vemos después en la entrega de sus diplomás.

-Sayonara Minato-san, Kushina-san! – se despidieron todos.

-nos vemos al rato pá, má!

-adiós! Suerte!

Los cinco se subieron a una limosina con el emblema de los Uchiha y salieron directo a la mansión No Sabaku, lugar donde los esperaban ya en la sala las cinco chicas.

-Llegan tarde! – se quejo la rubia.

Todas llevaban el cabello en una diadema de cabello, con un leve fleco de lado y la parte de atrás larga y levemente enrolada.

-¿se pusieron de acuerdo? – dijo curioso el rubio al ver a sus cuatro amigas y su novia con el mismo peinado y maquillaje, incluso sus uñas eran iguales, pero en distintos colores, todas trasparentes y mariposa de distinto color con el efecto de estar congelada en el centro de un cubo de hielo. –si no fuera por sus diferentes tipos de color de cabello, fueran ideáticas.

-vámonos – dijo la pelirosa tomando del brazo a su novio, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y subieron a la limosina para partir.

Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo, la fiesta iba a ser en un local, el más prestigioso de toda la ciudad, teniendo una peculiaridad muy única: era como un jardín botánico. En la entrada había como una caseta, así había dos oficiales que registraban y checaban que no entrara nadie que pudiera cuásar problemas.

-SAKURA POVS-

Después de bajar de la limosina, pasamos por una alfombra negra que llevaba hasta una caseta.

-¿nombres? – nos pregunto un oficial vestido de traje que tenía una lista en sus manos.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura – les contento Sasuke.

-bienvenidos, pasen por favor – nos indico el oficial y entramos.

No caminamos mucho cuando el camino se abría a un círculo y había que elegir entre cinco caminos, en el centro había una fuente iluminada, entre los caminos había muchas palmeras y varios tipos de arboles, los caminos eran como empedrados, pero planos.

-cuidado – me previno Sasuke tomándome fuerte de la mano al Pasar por un puente, y por abajo corría un pequeño arroyo que llevaba aguas que caían desde una cascada que había en la orilla.

-gracias.

Después de pasar por otros dos puentes y varias palapas, llegamos hasta una explanada, era enorme y estaba rodeada por mesas muy bien acomodadas y todas tenían una botella y copas alrededor.

-¿no hay nadie? – pregunte curiosa, en todo el lugar no había ni un alma, ni siquiera mis amigos estaban ahí.

-la reunión no es aquí – me dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de mí y se acercaba tanto que nuestras narices chocaban.

-vamos – me dijo girando para ir hacía un galerón grande, esta vez entramos y estaba lleno, pero fuimos directamente hasta el frente y tomamos un lugar en las bancas que asimilaban a las de las iglecias.

_Graduación de Seishun Yondaime_

_Generación 2007-2010_

Eso era lo que decía la pancarta que estaba en la parte más alta del frente.

-Hoy 13 de Junio del 2010, nos hemos reunido para celebrar juntos uno de los eventos más importantes en la vida de un estudiante, Su graduación. La mayoría de ustedes han compartido con este plantel, "El Yondaime" como lo conocemos, parte de su vida, una etapa grandiosa.

=Siendo Directora del instituto, he visto, como muchos de los maestros aquí presentes, generaciones ir y venir, cada una diferente, cada una nos deja algo importante. Algo que hace al Yondaime uno de los mejores institutos, ustedes, sus alumnos y el apoyo de los padres de familia.

=Las palabras de la generación están en manos de una alumna que no paso con nosotros tres años, pero en ese tiempo nos demostró de lo que era capaz, Haruno Sakura.

Camine hasta el micrófono, recordando cada cosa, no llevaba un papel, no ocupaba tener escritas las palabras.

-Sabemos que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.

=En estos últimos meses he aprendido el significado de muchas palabras importantes… Amistad, Trabajo en Equipo, Lazos, Amor, Responsabilidad, Trabajo… Son simples palabras con las que soportaremos toda la vida.

=El ser humano nació para vivir en una sociedad, para convivir y crear lazos, Amigos.

=Más allá de ecuaciones matemáticas, formulas químicas y guerras históricas, he aprendido a vivir y saber mejor que nadie "Quien soy yo, y que quiero de mi misma"

-Bravooo! – grito desde la primera fila mi rubio amigo mientras comenzaba a aplaudir con todas sus ganas, pronto se unieron a él mi pelinegro, después todos mis amigos, mi generación y nuestros padres.

-Felicidades generación 2007-2010! – grito al final la directora y todos aventamos nuestros gorros al aire gritando cosas como "lo hicimos" o "adelante"

-A la fiestaa!

…

- ..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.- -

…

-¿Sakura, lista? – me pregunto Ino

Tartamudee un poco al ver mi reflejo en el espejo; estaba a punto de cumplir el sueño más grande de toda mujer. Estaba enfundada en un enorme vestido blanco, el más hermoso que alguna vez allá vestido, mandado a hacer únicamente para mí, y yo era la única que lo usaría.

En mi mano descansaba un ramo de flores naturales, no llevaba velo, según el estilista que contrato mi futura suegra, algo así no tendría caso, ya estábamos en el siglo XXI.

-Estoy Lista –dije tratando de sonar lo más segura que podía, por los arreglos y todo eso, no había podido ver a Sasuke casi desde la graduación, y eso contando que me había pasado los últimos días de sol a sol en su casa, haciendo los últimos arreglos. Todo quedaría perfecto, esas eran las palabras de mis amigas.

Desvié la vista hacía los cristales de la ventana, y trague grueso de nuevo. Podía ver el jardín trasero de la casa desde esa habitación, vislumbraba un altar y muchas sillas, como queriendo imitar a una pequeña parroquia. Todo estaba cambiado a como lo había visto una vez, había flores por todos lados oscilando entre los colores pasteles del rosa y el azul.

Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero aun no podía creer que era mi cuento.

-es hora de salir – me indico Hinata, me vi por una última vez en el espejo y acomode mi cabello que iba suelto y enrolado con una tiara de pequeñas piedras finas llamando la atención de mi.

Suspire.

-claro. – dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta doble. Vi a Hinata, Tenten Ino y Temari, mis 4 damas, todas vestidas igual y me reí por adentros, habíamos tardado más en elegir el diseño de su vestido que mi pastel de bodas, eso era mucho tiempo.

Era un vestido azul turquesa y negro, todas llevaban un peinado alto y zapatillas negras.

-Bien Saku, respira, 1.. 2… 1… 2… no te vayas a quedar dormida, y no vayas a tropezar durante el recorrido al altar. – me dijo Ino.

-gracias por el consejo – le dije sarcásticamente.

-ya está todo listo – me dijo Temari guiándome hasta las puertas traseras de la casa, hay estaba mi padre y todos mis amigos.

-Sakura-chan! Estas preciosa! – me dijo Naruto y casi corría a abrazarme, si no hubiera sido detenido por Ino y Temari.

-podrías arruinar el vestido – dijo Temari secamente.

-que malas TT-TT

-ya es hora de empezar – dijo Tenten mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Una canción empezó a sonar, la marcha Nupcial, elegida por la misma princesa Victoria de Inglaterra con el príncipe Federico Guillermo de Prusia, Las dos puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y los primeros en entrar fueron Tenten y Neji, siendo Tenten mi madrina de Libro; Temari y Shikamaru, de ramo; Seguidos por Ino y Gaara, Ino eran padrinos de arras. Los siguientes eran Naruto y Hinata, eran padrinos de Lazos. La tarea de los anillos la llevaban Itachi y Hanabi, eran una feliz pareja de casados, como lo ordenaba la tradición.

-Vamos, Hija – me dijo mi padre mientras me tomaba del brazo y dábamos el primer paso al altar –esta bellísima

Tan tan tataaannn… tan tan tataaan…

Di mi segundo paso, queriendo dudar, pero mi vista fue directo a un solo punto, mi destino, la meta de mi paseo, mi aun novio y casi esposo… Sasuke.

Llevaba un traje negro, con playera blanca y un moñito, todo haciendo resaltar su piel de cerámica, y sus ojos. Su cabello lo llevaba como siempre, dándole un toque más juvenil a aquel atuendo. Era perfecto.

No despegue mis ojos de los suyos en ningún momento, no pensé en caerme, en tropezar, ni siquiera en toda la gente reunida, me había sentido nerviosa de casarme a mis escasos 18 años, no por miedo, entendía perfectamente que todas las familias al mismo "nivel" que la mía tenían que pasar por esto.

Pero, ¿estar nerviosa es normal? Es decir, me podría considerar con suerte, pues tuve más o menos la posibilidad de escoger con quien quería compartir el resto de mis días, a la mayoría se les dice, casi ordena, con quien casarse.

La ceremonia se me hizo cortísima, había recordado otras ceremonias y casi me duermo de lo larga y aburrida que era, siempre decía que después del "Si, acepto" no faltaba mucho para terminar, y aquí estaba, justo en ese pedazo.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, te quiero a ti, Sakura Haruno, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo, Sakura Haruno, te quiero a ti Sasuke Uchiha, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Después nos tomamos de la mano derecha y el sacerdote continuo hablando hasta que llego a la parte importante.

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿quieres recibir a Sakura Haruno, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Si, quiero. – contento mirándome a los ojos.

- Sakura Haruno, ¿quieres recibir a Sasuke Uchiha, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, si quiero

Lo demás fue puro bla bla, hasta el…

-El novio puede besar a la novia

Nos besamos, lenta y tiernamente, el beso fue corto, interrumpido por miles de aplausos y gritos de los próximos a mí. Salimos de la "plaza" donde fue la ceremonia al final del jardín, para Pasar al jardín de mi casa, donde iba a ser la recepción.

-Que aviente el ramo! – grito Tamari, me había alegado que su deber como madrina de ramo era quitármelo o algo así.

-siii! – se les unieron muchas chicas más. En la "Misa" solo habían asistido los más cercanos, de hecho tampoco la recepción estaba preparada para muchas personas, solo las más cercanas, familia, amigos, y mis compañeros.

Sasuke me tapo los ojos y avente el ramo hacia atrás.

-haaa! – gritaron todas abalanzándose por el pobre arreglo.

-Hinata será la próxima en casarse! – grito Ino, y voltee; Hinata había sido la que había cachado el ramo. La pobre estaba más roja que una cereza.

….

-Bien chicos! Iniciaremos en tradicional vals por la pareja de novios! – invito un Dj. –por favor lo novios al centro!

-¿me permite esta pieza?, Señora Uchiha

-Sera un gusto, señor Uchiha.

Unos instrumentos se hicieron sonar en todo el lugar, los brazos de Sasuke me rodearon la cintura y yo pase mis manos por su cuello.

_Casi todos sabemos querer_

_pero pocos sabemos amar_

_Y es que amar y querer no es igual_

_Amar es sufrir querer es gozar_

-Creo que debemos quitar eso de señora… no estoy tan vieja – le dije riendo mientras bailábamos lentamente.

-hmnp… pero señora o señorita, eres mía… y legalmente…

-y tu eres todo mío de mí y solo para mí.

-serás señora cuanto tengas nuestro primer hijo

-es un trato. – le dije riendo.

_El que ama pretende senvir_

_el q ama su vida la da_

_El que quiere pretende vivir_

_y nunca sufrir y nunca sufrir_

_El que ama no puede pensar_

_Todo lo da todo lo da_

_El que quiere pretende olvidar_

_y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

_El querer pronto puede acabar_

_El amor no conoce el final_

-Te ves hermosa así…

-y tu eres todo un caballero.

-y tu mi princesa.

_Es q todos sabemos querer_

_pero pocos sabemos amar_

_El amar es el cielo y la luz_

_El amar es total plenitud_

_Es el mar q no tiene final_

_Es la gloria y la paz_

_Es la gloria y la paz_

_El querer es la carne y la flor_

_es buscar el oscuro rincón_

_Es morder, arañar y besar_

_Es deseo fugaz es deseo fugaz_

_El que ama no puede pensar_

_Todo lo da todo lo da_

_El que quiere pretende olvidar_

_y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

_El querer pronto puede acabar_

_El amor no conoce el final_

-Te amo – nunca había estado tan segura de decir una palabra como estas dos últimas palabras.

-No tanto como yo a ti…

_Es que todos sabemos querer_

_pero pocos sabemos amar._

….

-Cuidense! –nos despedían nuestras familias antes de subir al avión que nos llevaría directo a una villa en China.

-nos vemos! – me despedí de todos y subí al avión para tomar mi lugar al lado de Sasuke. Era un avión privado de la compañía de mí ahora marido. Me sente y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Deberías dormir, el viaje durara un par de horas – me dijo acariciando mis cabellos – debes estar cansada.

-no tanto – dije mientras jugaba con un botón de su camiseta. –no falta mucho para entrar a la universidad…

-¿no quieres ir a la Todei? Podemos ir a la universidad que quieras… - me dijo.

-la Todei está bien… solo que me hubiera gustado podernos quedar más tiempo en china.

-podemos volver cuando quieras – dijo ahora besándome los cabellos –no creo que Itachi se niegue a prestarle su avión a su cuñada y capitana de tennis – dijo riendo.

-claro que no… - dije bostezando –Te amo….

Fue lo último que dije antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

-THE END-

Lo siento por tardar!

Últimamente he andado baja de inspiración.

Pero agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron mi fic…

Y dejaron RR

Estuve buscando vestidos de novia, pero sinceramente no encontré ninguno que me convenciera, hasta que vi este. La verdad me encanto, es el vestido que usara Kristen en el papel de Bella Swan cuando se case con Edward en la peli de amanecer.

Me encanto, el diseño, todo! Si no conocen el diseño, aquí les dejo el link, si se les hace problemático ligar las letras, pueden poner en google "Vestido de novia de Bella Swan" puede ser el primero o el tercero, sale ella de cuerpo completo.

Vestido de Sakura:

H t t p : / / c o n t e n I d o 2 . w a m b i e . c o m / w a l l p a p e r s / 7 2 7 / 1 . j p g

Vestidos de Damas:

W w w . t o p v e s t i d o s . n e t / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 2 / v e s t i d o s – d e – g a l a – c o r t o s . j p g


End file.
